A New Age
by rissyrisso
Summary: Knowing that he was finally living a peaceful life with Luna beyond, Noctis awoke a hundred years into the future without any knowledge of why he did. Not only he is shocked by the fast forward into the future but the increasing surprises that was thrown into him one-by-one. What will he get himself into this time? What is the purpose of him being in the new era?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

" _A fantasy based on reality… But what if the fantasy is the reality itself?"_

* * *

Waking up in the middle of nowhere, Noctis Lucis Caelum ought to find answers to himself only to be taken in by someone he never expected to meet.

"Where is this? Who did this? Why is this happening?! Where are my friends?!"

"Welcome to the New Age!... 114th King of Lucis."

This is a journey he never saw coming. A journey far more fetched than the last time he had… Which was a hundred years in the past.

* * *

Hiyaaa! It's been 2 years since I've first posted! My first was Devil May Cry and I've kind of not updated that for a long time since I got super duper busy in college and I'm on a long hiatus for it. I suck I know. :(((

This is actually my second attempt in fanfic writing and I dunno if it's enough.

I'm really into Final Fantasy 15 even though I haven't played it because life sucks and I have no money to afford a console nor the game itself (I cry…) but doesn't mean I'm not updated! I've watched it in youtube on Cryaotic's let's play and with the help of final fantasy 15 wiki. This game got me on a freakin' roller coaster of emotions!

I had this story going on ahead after watching Chapter 4 of FF15 (and after accidentally seeing ffxv spoiler on tumblr so yeahhh…). For a prologue up here… Is it kind of short? Well I don't wanna reveal everything too soooo yeah. Hehehehe.

Who are your favorite characters by the way? ;)


	2. Chapter 1: UNKNOWN

Soooo… This is it! First and foremost, I do not own the official characters of FFXV but the OC/s is what I own. As for the genre, "Fantasy" and the "Hurt/Comfort" are not the only ones. It can range to family, drama, adventure and so on as the chapters further progresses. Romance too if possible.

This is for my own writing purposes of entertainment and letting out my roller coaster of emotions for the FFXV! Since they left us a vague ending, then I decided to have it extended on my own wild imagination. (It does contain little spoilers so don't say I didn't warn ya! :P)

youronlyhope: I hope you like it! :) Seriously who wouldn't love these 4 bros/adorable dorks/boyband gorgeous? Hahahaha! XD

Without further ado… I begin!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **UNKNOWN**

" _Continue to keep on living even if the world becomes a stranger to you."_

* * *

A pair of blue eyes opened wide. Eyes that read shock, confusion, fear… All in one.

This pair of blue eyes belonged to a man… A man who lay upon the grassy earth. A man who has fallen out of nowhere. A man who just stared up at the starry night sky not caring a one bit on where he currently lies.

"Dad… Guys… Luna…"

His mind ran through all the times he experienced. His father, his friends that he cherish as if they were really his brothers, his people, his adventures, his battles, his hardships, his dear wife, his home…

' _Home…'_

As if the thoughts were his cue, he bolted up making him flinch at the same time. "Ouch! My back…"

Slowly stretching to straighten himself up, he paved his eyes to his surroundings. His feet by the earthly grounds, swaying green leaves at their respective trees, scattered rocks, mounts of grass all around… The man concluded that his location is at a forest but a forest unbeknownst to him.

"Where… Am I?" he wondered as he started making small strides. _'Wait… Where will I go? What forest is this?'_ he circled around to get a more view of where he stands.

Luck has answered him as he heard bustling sounds of... Battle?

"Seems like there's a fight occurring. I better move away…" he makes way to the opposite direction of the sounds but suddenly stopped and pondered. _'But I don't know where I am… This place looks like an unpopulated one. Those sounds are my only way to find some answers.'_

He sighed in exasperation. "Guess I have no choice."

Listening to the sounds more, he made it his guide of walking out of his spot. He felt heavy with every step he made. His body hurts, he is tired, he is lost, the sounds he uses as a guide are most likely clashing battles… What a great day to start for him.

' _But seriously… Where am I? Is this a dream?'_

This blue-eyed man furrowed his eyes even more at the thought of all this being a dream because from the way he looks at it… It feels very real. Just simply from being hurt due to his fall made him 100% sure that everything is real.

' _Fall…'_

This man perked up in surprise at the word and his eyes darting up to the night skies. "Why did I fall?! The last time I remember I was with Lu-"

He was cut off on his recollection of memories as a huge explosion echoed through the forest area and even had the earth shake. The booming sound made him sprint all the way despite his painful body.

"What the hell is going on?!" He gritted, running faster to the location of the sounds.

Finally making it out of the unfamiliar forest, he was greeted with a disastrous and chaotic battle. The sight made him freeze at his spot. Memories of his own battles and nightmares flashed upon his mind in an instant. The additional sounds of weapons clashing and screaming men made his head spin even more.

But most of all, the mere presence of the Imperial Magitek soldiers made him really stop on his senses. These stone-cold and emotionless soldiers are in a fight with human beings in their own weaponry and armor. There isn't a single spot where there is no fight happening.

"HEY! What are you doing here? Get out of here! This is a-" A human male soldier warned him but he wasn't able to go further as he took a fatal shot from a Magitek soldier, falling forward… Now a lifeless form.

Certain memories of death triggered upon him. All at the same time, weapons in a thin air circle around him, seemingly responding at his will and emotions.

"This is… I can… Use them?" Astounded by what he did, he felt relieved. _'At least I know one thing I can do.'_

The sound of battles snap him back to reality and with the realization of the weapons encircled around him, he resolved to join in battle… To help out the fellow soldiers in defeating the lifeless soldier machines.

The human soldiers was about to attack him when he shouted, "I'm here to help! I'm not your enemy!"

With his words, he warped around the Magitek soldiers near to him… Slicing, stabbing, doing what he deems worthy to these heartless bastards.

This ability he always do in the many adventures he had. This same magical ability that was passed to him by the Lucis' crystal. This magical power that allowed him to fight for what he must and to protect those he must.

The Armiger Arsenal… The crystal power that was bestowed upon the Lucian Kings. The power of the Kings of the Old up until the time of his beloved father… And now he himself has one too.

Unknowingly to him, a muscular and tall man watches him without losing his stance at his own battle. _'That ability… Why is someone like him has the same as-'_

A Magitek soldier was about to shoot him when the said man who joined the battle warped behind him, slashing the steel soldier who was about to shoot him from behind.

"I guess he's the last one…" The blue-eyed man nodded and looked upon the back of the man he saved.

A figure from his memory flashed before him, shock written on his face. "G-Gladio?... Is that-"

He was cut-off when he realized that the tall guy grabbed him by his collar and firmly stared at him, confused.

"Hey! How can you do that?!" The tall guy demanded.

More confusion ensued… Especially to the guy who was grabbed upon.

The blue-eyed man got a clearer view of the man he saved.

He is wearing a long-sleeved regal black coat trimmed with silver designs and its right sleeve being rolled up ¾, fingerless glove on his right hand, a rolled-up bandage on his left hand, a collared tiger animal printed grey unbuttoned shirt with a black fitted turtle neck shirt inside, black leather pants, and gray combat boots. His coat has a Lucian symbol on his left shoulder. He has a low faded Mohawk hairstyle with a low ponytail behind him and has caramel brown eyes.

' _He looks like Gladio…'_ The man being held commented.

From his physique, the symbol he held, and the way soldiers took a little step back from them, he must be a well respected and feared man. The way he is acting now makes everyone hold in their own place.

The blue-eyed man can only frown at the thought that he feels that he knows him but at the same time, he is not.

"Hey. I'm talking to you! How can you warp and use those weapons?!" The tall guy questioned, his eyes holding something that the blue-eyed man can't make a guess of.

"What? Of course I can do it! I'm a King!" The blue eyed man answered back as of it is the most common thing in the world.

"King?! What the hell?" The tall man in regal coat now gripped his hold further, a mix of anger and confusion written on his face and eyes.

"I am Noctis Lucis Caelum! The 114th King. King of Lucis!" Now angry too, he punched the guy choking him by his collar, now free of his bounds.

Not only the tall guy became more shocked and confused, but the surrounding soldiers around them had their jaws dropped and eyes wide at the declaration.

"Got some punch in you huh." The tall guy recovered easily, a smirk plastered on his face but the way his eyes narrow doesn't comply with his smirk.

Noctis only furrowed his eyes, taking a stance for a brawl just in case. His actions caused the other soldiers to surround him and point out their spears and swords at him, preventing him from attacking their supposed leader.

With how the soldiers bravely encircled around them, Noctis observed them and one thing made him have the same expression as theirs.

"Lucian Armory? That symbol too? Y-you're all from Lucis?!" The man named Noctis voiced in question. Seemingly finding hope in him.

He quickly got out of his hopeful trance when a hand landed on his arm, pulling him by force which caused the other to shake his arm off. "Come with me."

"Let go of me! I can walk myself!" Noctis tries to loosen the grip on his arm but the guy who grabbed him is much stronger… And much more stubborn too.

"Nu-uh. Don't wanna risk of letting you escape. Men! Surround us both. Don't let this guy here warp." He ordered towards the other soldiers, his eyes dead beat serious.

"Yes, General!" All of them saluted and immediately complied with their General's order.

"General? Wait. You-" Noctis was about to protest when they halted.

The tall guy faced him, his eyes narrowing all the while still holding Noctis by the arm.

"If you're really the great Noctis himself… Then there is only one person who can prove it!" He declared as he continued walking still dragging Noctis by the arm yet they are now walking at a normal pace.

"What are you talking about?! I'm right here! Get your big hand off of me!" Noctis huffed, trying to pry his hand off of his arm. _'And what does he mean by_ _ **"the great Noctis"**_ _himself?'_ He thought, adding confusion to his already confused mind.

His analyzing of the current situation he is in made him calm down for a little bit and continues firing questions. "And who are you referring to, big guy?"

"I have a name… Amaranthus. Everybody calls me Mart. The General of the Lucian Forces." The tall intimidating guy by the name of Amaranthus introduced, still walking with his hand still holding Noctis' arm. Noctis suddenly reminded him of a old friend of his, who is his sworn brother and shield.

The mention of General made him screech in his tracks.

"Whoa whoa whoa time out!"

"What?" Amaranthus blinked, surprised by Noctis' act.

"T-the general… The general is Cor Leonis! The Marshal!" Noctis pointed out brashly rather than questioning him.

' _What is the meaning of this?! Him? The Marshal IS the General of my home. This guy is talking nonsense!'_ Noctis held a suspicious glare towards Amaranthus.

Out of nowhere, Noctis earned himself instead a laugh from the 'General' as if it was the greatest joke he has ever heard.

"What are you laughing on about? Do you think this is funny?" Noctis threatened. Every laugh he heard made his temper boil a lot more.

He is hurt, fatigue is washing over him and now… This guy has the nerve to cackle at a serious situation? Can everything get possibly go better?

After a few minutes, Amaranthus apologized for his rude actions quickly reverting from his old solemn self. He rested his hand on Noctis' right shoulder.

"Okay man… I do need to bring you to her." Amaranthus noted now letting go of Noctis and continued onward.

"Her?" Noctis asked, now trailing behind Amaranthus.

Noctis saw an air transportation he is unfamiliar with but he brushed it off when the words of the tall caramel headed guy ticked him. "Yeah. The current ruler of Lucis."

"The current ruler of Lucis?! I AM THE CURRENT RULER! And who's her?!"

Amaranthus finally stopped in his tracks and faced Noctis with his solemn serious self. He shivered at the eyes of the tall man but it went unnoticed to the latter.

Good thing Noctis has a sworn brother who looks like him or else, he'll be quivering in fear and hold his own, just like how the other soldiers seems to be earlier.

"Just come with me and everything will be made clear. Get in." Amaranthus ushered him in the air transportation he set aside in his head a while ago.

Noctis was hesitant in tagging along… Doubting of the things he will get himself into. He already had enough pain to bear and he doesn't want to risk a thousand more.

The thoughts came flashing back at him again, making him clutch his head in annoyance.

"Hey. You better not turn into a daemon, Old King." Amaranthus patted his head, a tone of sarcasm heard.

Noctis was about to protest when he got pushed inside the air transportation and got forced to sit on one of the vehicle seats. "Daemons… Huh.."

Noctis reminiscence of his own experience with daemons especially that _man_. The cause of his own pain and suffering. That shameful man that he finally took down with the Ring of Lucii and the power of his own will.

"Yep. And if were sitting ducks out there, we'll have our asses get killed. Ponder stuff later… I've got to get you to her."

Amaranthus mentioned the word 'her' many times to him already and it just gets him riled up in bewilderment even more. Instead, he set it aside temporarily saving it for later.

"Where are we going?" Noctis asked, looking even more puzzled. He took a glance out of the window to see where they are headed, only to find the view of the trees and grasslands.

Amaranthus raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to sit down. "Where else? In the Lucian Palace of course!"

' _Oh yeah… I do have a home. Why am I being an idiot for telling myself so many times before that I don't have nowhere to go?'_

"R-Right. To home then…" Noctis mumbled instead, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah… You could say that, Old King." He nodded, finally relaxing but not too much to let down his guard.

Noctis is too tired to question further plus the fact that a lot of things are running in his head right now.

That's right… The blue-eyed guy who randomly fell out of the sky, the man who used the Armiger Arsenal ability to help out the other human soldiers in battle, the very same man who is inside a Lucian war airship… Is the Noctis Lucis Caelum himself

This man who bore the weight of responsibilities as the future King, this man who made lots of adventure around Eos together with his friends, this man who slept in the crystal for a decade, this man who lost a lot of those he held dear, this man who defeated the one true evil, this man who fulfilled his destiny by sacrificing his life in taking down the one man who caused him his misery.

This man named Noctis who had been through a lot... Finds himself in a wreck once more.

How he landed in a random forest area… He doesn't know, how he is feeling about everything that is happening probably on the verge of driving him nuts.

All the Lucian King has absorbed so far is first, the General he knew isn't the one. Cor Leonis is the general but from what this Amaranthus guy have said… He is the general… Or he is bluffing… Is what Noctis kept convincing himself to.

Second, him being referred as the 'greatness' himself… It might sound cool and awesome to him but now is not the situation where he can think of it.

Third, being referred as the 114th King as if he was some sort of a big old guy.

Noctis couldn't handle all the events in his mind, making him clutch his head. Together with the recent happenings is the thoughts he could remember before everything that happened.

His head felt like it was splitting into two, his heart felt like bursting out… He hated this feeling. The feeling of being a stranger to the world… He wanted to run away and return back to the side of his beloved, to the times of his sworn brothers, to the connection of him and his father, to the warmth of his home.

The painful headache added to his already fatigue body.

Why doesn't he know anything? Why did this happened to him? Where is he? Are the Gods trying to punish him?

Those questions popped into him altogether, making him clutch his head even further… trying his best to ignore them inside him.

Finally reaching the peak of his pain, the image of his father, sworn brothers and his wife dawned upon him.

"Everyone… Luna…" Noctis whispered. His hand clutching to his head while the other shakily reached for something in his breast pocket.

At that instant, everything blacked out to him.

* * *

Hiiii! How was it for chapter 1?

~Reviews would be a big help!


	3. Chapter 2: ONE STEP AT A TIME

Hiii again! So I decided to post chapter updates on a monthly basis since my College break is going to end soon. (Goodbye freedom….)

Anyways I hope you enjoy! :)

I do not own the official characters of FFXV but the OC/s is what I own. 

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **ONE STEP AT A TIME**

" _Being slow is not bad all the time. Life takes you far and wide by making simple nice steps."_

* * *

" _What is it, dear?"_

 _Somewhere in a beautiful garden surrounded by the flowers of Sylleblossoms, a woman in an elegant white dress walked towards a man in a simple dark blue collared buttoned shirt and gray pants who stood amongst the blooming flowers, head ducked down._

" _A picture." His eyes never leaving the picture but his arm wrapped lovingly around the woman's shoulders, who stood beside him._

 _She smiled at the sight of the man beside her, finding comfort in him._

" _Ah. You have shown it to me. You all seemed very happy." The woman rested her head on his right shoulder as her arms encircled around his waist._

 _Despite not seeing his face, she knew that he was smiling… A gentle and peaceful smile._

" _Yeah… We are."_

" _Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis and… You, my dear Noctis." Her gaze finally met with his own. It was a quiet but comfortable peace between them._

 _A look that meant a love of a happy lifetime._

* * *

Noctis awoke with a start. _'Luna…'_

"Was that… A dream?" He whispered to himself, wiping a sweat off of him.

It was the first good dream he ever got since the time he fell from a forest that night. Noctis was relieved since all he ever got was painful memories and nightmares since he last thought, which was him sitting in an air transportation having little talks with the caramel brown-headed man.

' _Was I supposed to be in a war airship? How did I got here?'_

The sequence of events before passing out came flooding into his head right away, being reminded of the harsh reality.

Noctis shook his head, saving himself from the images of what he been through, which it highly involves bad ones. _'I have to find answers… I'm pretty sure I can do it now.'_ He stated in his mind with a firm belief and a bit of optimism in him.

Regaining himself back to senses, he realized that he is in a room and has awoken from a comfortable bed.

He observed his surroundings finally getting up from his bed and taking small and gentle strides around the area. Finding the curtains of the room, he swiftly opened them as rays of warm sunlight shined through the room windows.

Assuming from the sunlight, it's probably late in the morning.

Another one he noticed is that he is probably in the Lucian Palace as he's eyes are peeled at an overlook of the Insomnia and a big palace garden but…

"It seems bigger and more different than the last time and this room… Seems different from mine. This one's much more cooler and spacious." He pointed out as he encircled the whole room he was in.

' _Where… Am I?'_

It's a question he's been asking to himself ever since awakening at that random forest. Who wouldn't blame him since waking up out of nowhere and not a single person he knew is there.

' _I don't recall everything being like this.'_ He continued walking around his room.

Now that he has a clearer view of his spacious room with the curtains opening, he took this time to make a quick glance here and there.

His wide bed is separated by a waist-length glass separator and he made 3 steps down to make it to the main area of the room. Going down from the mini-steps and from his left, there is an office desk with 2 book shelves lined up to the left side of the table and another free table to the right. Walking further ahead, he saw the living area with a wide TV in a wall, 2 interconnected sofas making it look like a 'mirrored L', a coffee table by the middle of the TV and the sofas and, a 3-row 2-column shelf under the TV.

"This isn't so bad…" He noted, smiling in satisfaction. _'Wait… Shouldn't I be searching for answers instead of admiring this room here?'_

The thought jerked him back to his goal.

He casually make his way to the room door when he heard a familiar laugh from outside of the windows. Running through the windows, he saw the guy he met last night… The guy who reminded him of Gladiolus.

He is wearing a casual clothing but with a hint of formality. Noctis almost didn't recognized him from looking different with his expression and clothing. "Ah! That guy… What was his name again? He's the general as he called himself."

The Old King noticed that the general is in a conversation with a young black-haired woman who has her back faced to him. Noctis furrowed his brows even more when he couldn't see the woman's face and she is laughing with him too.

He snapped out of his curious-mode and affirmed to the presence of the General and he swiftly made his way to the room's door but a soft knock sounded through his room's door first.

Noctis walked faster towards the door, trying to hide away his hesitance and unfamiliarity, and when he's about to twist the door knob, a woman's voice spoke up first, inquiring if he is already awake.

"Uh… Yep." He called out casually despite alerting himself since he doesn't know the woman's voice.

"Can I come in, sir?" the woman's voice from the other side asked.

He felt that there is no harm done in opening a door to his room since he was well aware that he's in the Lucian Palace but still felt hesitant as he doesn't know anybody… But given the circumstances, he has no choice but to comply.

"Sure. Come in." He took a step back to pave way for the opening of the door.

Noctis was right when a woman's voice is on the other side of his room because a woman entered his room.

"Good morning. I hope you've slept well?" She said politely, delicately closing the door.

Noctis nodded in acknowledgement and gave her a small smile, to return her politeness.

She is wearing a dark green collared shirt with a black slim suit buttoned-up vest, a black regal blazer, black slacks and a closed 3 and a half inches business heels. Her pale blonde hair is styled in a curly braided low bun with another braid across the top of her head connecting to the low bun.

He also noticed that she has a wearable patch of the Lucian symbol on her left upper arm and she is carrying papers in a document holder.

Noctis reminded her of someone he knew… Prim, stylish, polite.

' _She reminds me of Ignis…'_

A clearing of throat warped him back to reality, him being stared at with her eyebrows raised. "Are you alright? Gosh you look very pale and sullen. How about you take a bath?"

Noctis was a bit taken aback by her language but not in an offending way. He was surprised that she can be a bit casual but still in a well-mannered way. Although it didn't lessen his alertness to her because she is a complete stranger to him despite looking someone he knew.

He wasn't able to sprout out any words but he just nodded in agreement.

She sighed by the lack of voice, smiling afterwards. "I don't bite, dear sir. You can go easy on me."

He became surprised even more when she completely read his mind. "Y-yeah. I'll try to be… For now…"

"Good! So… The hygienic materials and your clothes are already provided… It is up to you to pick from the various array." The polite prim woman, as Noctis nicknamed, pointed out the bathroom.

Noctis blinked in utter shock at the discovery. _'Wow… I didn't noticed the bathroom door… Guess I was a bit focused on simply looking around and getting out of this room'_

"Just come out of the room when you are done… I will be waiting for you outside." The polite prim, already by the room door, nodded courteously about to take her leave.

"Wait I-" Noctis beckoned fast but the woman's raised hand made him stop in his words and tracks, her eyes bore in understanding.

"All questions will be answered. Just be patient, Old King…" She smiled, wanting to assure that their guest is well accounted for.

By her words, Noctis relaxed for a bit, his shoulders slumping a bit and nodded in affirmation. "I will look forward to that."

"As you wish… Well then, I will excuse myself. I'll be out here to escort you in the dining room for breakfast." She bowed curtly and gently closed the door, leaving Noctis in bedazzlement and in comfort too… At least temporarily.

He made it his motivation so that he can get all the answers that he needed and wanted to as soon as possible.

* * *

Noctis finally left his room. He settled with a stylish casual clothing. A black V-neck shirt, a gray slim-fit zip jacket coat, black jeans and dark brown boots.

"Not bad."

He turned around to see the polite prim woman, smiling to him head to toe. "Didn't know that the Old King could be quite fashionable."

Noctis grinned, "Yep and I'm not that old, really."

The polite prim woman raised an eyebrow, amused. "Shall we?"

He shrugged at her ushering, "Right behind you."

Noctis was able to get comfortable and well-acquainted in her presence after the small talk before. "By the way… Haven't got your name yet…"

She stopped in her tracks and faced him, extending a hand towards him, "Mystearica."

Noctis genuinely smiled, returning the hand shake, "Noctis."

She chuckled, continuing their walk, "Oh I know you. Mart informed me of what happened last night."

The events of that night suddenly entered in him. Amaranthus being one of them.

"And by 'Mart' you mean… The General?" He trailed off now walking beside her.

Noctis did note to himself that he's the reminder of his old sworn brother and now, he is mentally noting that the girl beside him is the reminder of his other sworn brother, who is prim except the almost 'motherly-nagging' nature.

"Yes. Amaranthus is his name… But we call him 'Mart'." She continued, still ushering Noctis to the dining room.

"Oh… Speaking of him, how is he?"

"He's alright… Gaining a few bruises but he's breathing. He is on his duty. He's been investigating on the recent battles. Him and the Lucian Forces are all on the lookout."

Noctis knew that being a General is not an easy task as they get to gain more battle and wounds too… As what his father, Regis, always tell to him about Cor Leonis.

"Where is he now?" Noctis asked, being concerned about him for a little bit.

"Last time that I spoke with him, we were at the Royal Hall. He was on his way on the site of battle. The one where he found you joining their side against the Magitek Army." Mystearica informed, eyes still unwavering at front.

' _Magitek Army huh…?'_ Noctis pondered. He's been fighting with the Magitek Army in his many adventures but now being in deep observation with his encounter with them last night, he had a slight feeling that something was wrong.

Noctis is not the type to notice everything in snap of a finger but he knew at those moments that something is off. Not the typical off but the scary and uneasy type.

"When will those things come to an end, huh?" He lamented at the thought of the Magitek Army continuously going on and about like what he encountered most on his and his' friends roadtrip to Altissia.

Mystearica made a stop in her way, sighing and glanced by Noctis' question. "It did, King. The question is… Why did those still exist?"

This got Noctis to stop. "Wait… What are you talking about? You mean… They're gone?"

She nodded in affirmation, an aura of seriousness now around her. "They were. Their sudden appearance last night and the other week caused a hysteria of confusion and fear amongst the people. We even hypothesized that they've got something to do with the terror groups."

She turned around and continued walking off, waving at Noctis to follow behind her.

At the instant gathering of information, Noctis was about to voice out his concerns and plan of action when the words from his guide got him wide-eyed.

After saying those words and at exactly the same time, Mystearica finally stopped in her tracks by a majestic door. By a simple knock and saying her name, it was opened by a royal guard, greeting the said girl and nodding curtly to the arrived guest, which is Noctis.

"Well we are here. In you go, King." Mystearica reverted back to her polite and friendly form, inviting him in to the room.

"Thanks." He mustered up back to his form and went inside.

Noctis and Mystearica have finally entered the Royal Dining Room. Unlike what he knew about the dining area, this one is spacious and light-bearing too. The interior designs ranges from classic furnishings to modern types. It doesn't contain any black-colored theme like the one he knew but only the color of white, silver and chiffon yellow. The dining room is very vibrant and happy-looking.

"Come take a sit, King. The food will be served." Mystearica guided him, letting him seat at front seat to the right side of the table. He remarked to himself that there was no dining seats at each end of the table. The wide glass dining table is a rectangular shaped with four seats of each opposite side.

"You look quite astonished at every detail of everything you see, King." She smirked, eyes glinting in amusement.

Noctis waved her off, "Just Noctis or Noct is fine. Don't go overboard with everything, Mystearica."

"Then you too can call me Mysti however you like, Noctis." She beamed back at him.

"Mysti then." Noctis chuckled, somehow getting fully well-acquainted with the prim polite girl by the name of Mystearica.

"So uh… Mysti… I've got a question to ask."

"Fire away, Noctis." She gave him a side-way glance, listening intently.

"When can I meet her? When can I get to find out what happened to me?"

As much as Noctis is enjoying a company with a new friend, he is really desperate to solve everything that has happened to him. He doesn't want to complicate everything much further.

"You only said 'a question' pertaining to one only… You should've said 'questions'." She teased, earning her a joking 'are you gonna answer my question or not?' look from Noctis.

She laughed by his look and waved him off in apology, "Okay okay… I will. Anyways, you'll get to your answers once she arrived. As for her, she said that-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Mystearica got cut-off when another presence has entered the room, she bowed in respect to the presence who showed up.

"Your Grace. Impeccable timing… Which is new for you." Mystearica went forward, chuckling to the woman who arrived.

"Oh shush. I was speaking with the General." She frowned and lightly slapping her in the arm, a gesture of teasing and friendliness.

The exchange between the two girls suddenly reminded Noctis of their usual banters and talks with his friends, especially his sworn brothers.

' _Ignis, Gladio, Prompto… I… I wonder where they are?'_

Reality hit him again like a gust of a wind, he is alone. For the first time since the day he awakened from his decade of crystal-stasis, he felt all alone once more. He swore to himself that he'll never experience this ever again but… Fear is overwhelming him again.

"-ing? King? Earth to King! Are you here?" a similar pair of blue eyes stare back into the male's eyes.

This made Noctis jump in surprise. This girl is the one who interrupted his talk with Mystearica. This girl that made Mystearica hold in high regard.

"Noctis… Is everything alright?" Mysti asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

The same goes for the other one who is staring with concern.

"Uh yeah… Yeah! I'm good. So uh… Are you her friend? I think I've seen you before." Noctis implied, remembering that she has the same hair and physical outlook as the girl he saw talking with Amaranthus by the gardens.

The girl with the same blue eyes blinked but quickly brushed it off at the next words Noctis informed.

"Yep! Mysti and I have been friends for… As long as I can remember. And if you did saw me then I must be awfully rude to not introduce myself!" She cheered and sat down beside him, extending out a hand to him.

Before the new girl could speak, Mystearica interjected them, "Oh and Noct… Don't freak out too much."

This got Noctis in a puzzled state by her words but shrugged it off just to comply with her, "Uhhh… Sure?"

Mysti was only able to sigh as she gave the blue-eyed girl a stern stare and the latter nodded slowly with a smile on her face, reassuring her companion. Afterwards, she faced Noctis once more, extending out her hand again.

"I… I am Briseis. I'm the Queen of Lucis. 200th Ruler of the Lucian Empire. I hope you bear me no ill will… King Noctis."

By her words of greeting, Noctis stood up from his seating.

Shock, fear, confusion… Just like the last time he has awoken from the same spot he landed on, those mixed feelings are suddenly returning to him once more.

Just when he wanted to find answers to his messed up mind, he now wanted to run and fade away. 10 years has been too long for him already and now, he's awakened a hundred years into the future…

How can he ever hear the rest of his unanswered questions when the things and with what he learned right now is already making a huge beat out of him?

"Damn it!"

* * *

Another two OCs and both female! More to comeee~~~

How was it for Chapter 2 guys?

Fire away in the Reviews~ :)


	4. Chapter 3: TO START AGAIN

youronlyhope: Awww! Thank you and I will do my best! :)

Okay I have a correction for Amaranthus' physical appearance back in chapter one. His hair is copper brown and his eyes are caramel brown. SO SORRY! :/ As for his physical appearance… He really looks like Gladio minus the beard, eyes and hair. XD

Another thing! I said in Chapter 2 that I would be posting on a monthly basis… Well I finished Chapter 3 now and as for the future chaps, I can't comprehend on when I'll be posting due to my college schedule (And midterms are near and they will be after our University Week instead of like the one last year where we celebrated University Week after our midterms!... *cry cry*) but I won't be stopping that I can be super sure!

I do not own any of the adorable official Final Fantasy XV characters… Just the OCs!

Here it is for Chapter 3~~

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **TO START AGAIN**

" _You can never turn your back on something that has already happened. Moving into the future takes a lot of courage to build in the present."_

* * *

"Damn it!"

He was walking around, cursing… Noctis couldn't make a hold of what he just heard.

Noctis was too blinded by his own thoughts that the two girls with him cannot usher and convince him to calm down… Even if it's just for a little.

Some of the royal guards have entered through when they heard loud noises but the girl by the name of Briseis gestured for them to not interfere and made them leave the room momentarily.

Their guest was still too preoccupied that he broke and made a mess of the dining area.

' _This is getting out of hand! I must stop him.'_ Mysti concluded inwardly, walking forward to resist Noctis from his further actions of lashing out in the royal dining area.

"Mysti."

"Your Grace?"

The Queen shook her head, taking a step forward without breaking eye contact to the King. "Let me take care of this."

Mystearica was hesitant. She had images of the possible scenarios that would happen if the Old King won't be able to settle down and now, her queen, who is going to take care of the guest, will step forth to do it herself… It made her think of the possible scenarios with the queen interfering and one of them are not ending in good ones.

It was against her will as a long-time friend but as a loyal follower of the empire ruler, Mysti decided to silently comply with Queen Briseis.

Around this time, Noctis fell down to his knees, physically tired but his eyes and focus hold strong emotions that Briseis understood.

If there are things that Briseis really understand, it was misery and resentment. These are the feelings that she can clearly see through the eyes of Noctis but they didn't falter her one bit in her step towards the emotionally and mentally blinded King.

When Briseis slowly crouched closer, Noctis only responded with a glare. That same glare that he held when he faced his old enemy, whom he knew he finally destroyed.

For the first time ever since, Briseis shuddered with fear at how intense his look was. "Please be at ease… I mean you no harm." She whispered, making sure to reach out to him as calm as she has to be. _'Calm down Bry… Calm down…'_

"King Noctis… It must have been hard for all of this. Please let me help you." Briseis continued, trying to comfort and to sympathize with him.

She squeaked in surprise as Noctis grabbed her by neck, he is now angrier than ever.

"Your Grace! Noctis let her-" Mystearica runs to them both in desperation to stop him from choking Briseis.

"Shut up!" Noctis raged, eyes still locked upon Briseis. "And you!"

Now both standing up, Briseis narrowed her eyes in signal to Mystearica to back away a little, knowing well that Noctis will demand a talk and space. Mystearica was forced once more to follow her, slowly backing away but her eyes of disdain grazed upon Noctis.

"P-please… Calm d-down… K-king…"

"Don't tell me to calm down… And are you fucking kidding me? 200th Queen?! HOW DID I GOT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"I…"

"Where is this? Who did this? Why is this happening?! Where are my friends?!"

"K-king-"

"Are you Ardyn Izunia in disguise?! I have deemed you at rest! Snap me out of this!" Noctis choked, almost at the verge of crying.

To Briseis, she wasn't angry at all but she was more saddened at the actions of the King but nonetheless, Briseis grasped this time on using self-defense by hitting his arm thus making Noctis immediately letting go of her neck and then, she hit her leg, stumbling his balance and falling backwards. She made sure that he wasn't badly hurt but just enough to let herself out of his choking grasp.

For the longest time that Noctis lived, he never felt more angrier and open when it comes to losing his steam. It was out of his character to do such a thing but as of now, he is blinded by confusion and anger that he did something that he would never actually do.

The Queen made note of all his words, narrowing her eyes at the mention of 'Ardyn Izunia' that Noctis said before moving fast to prevent a fight from starting. Not only it would disturb the people in the dining area but other people outside of this as well. She wouldn't want to worry a lot of people… Especially those who are her beloved ones.

Not only did the Queen became forbearing at the words of Noctis but Mystearica did as well. Remembering the name 'Ardyn Izunia' all too clear.

Noctis quickly gained himself and activated his weapons in thin-air, standing tall for a fight when Mystearica materialized her spear first and menaced it towards Noctis.

When Noctis sees this, he was a bit taken aback by the form of the spear. "T-that looked like Aranea's…" He intended for this to be a thought, realizing it too late when it came out of his mouth.

He was cut-off one more when Briseis took another open chance of Noctis' distracted form on Mystearica's spear by punching him in the face and in a second step faster, Briseis materialized a dagger on her right hand and seized it near to Noctis' throat for him to prevent from moving any further.

In that moment, the 114th King and the 200th Queen fixed their gazes on each other.

The king froze in his tracks, eyes of astonishment upon his face.

First, the spear from Mystearica and second, Briseis' same ability as his, her capabilities and quickness in a small brawl and third, her eyes... Her eyes that reminded him of the same gentle yet valiant eyes of his father and a king before him.

' _Dad… You…'_

"You really know her?" Mysti pointed her spear at Noctis, a stare of alertness but a bit of shock in her eyes as well.

Noctis took a momentary pause to click on her question as he was distracted by the splitting image and sparkling emotions of the eyes of the current Queen and his father's eyes.

"Aranea? Y-Yeah. I do. How do you know her?" Noctis questioned, now much calmer and seemingly has forgotten his rage due to the fight the two put up and the position now.

He became distracted by Mystearica's summon of spear and Briseis' much faster movements than him and her eyes that held strongly against him.

With the tense atmosphere piped down, Briseis cleared away her dagger and Mystearica lowering her spear but still pointed at him, just in case.

"Aranea Highwind is my direct ancestor. I am Mystearica Highwind. This is a Dragoon Spear in shape similar to hers." Mystearica informed, eyeing the spear that she clutched proudly.

This time, it was Noctis' turn to be stunned. "Ancestor?!"

"Yes, King Noctis. And I don't mean to intrude you both but let us make this conversation somewhere else if this is going to be the case because the palace chefs are getting agitated due to our previous exchange." Briseis suggested, worry etched on her tone.

"Oh." Noctis finally took hold of the surroundings. Dining wares shattered, some decorative plants destroyed and the windows that made the room vibrant is now light-dimmed. The Royal Dining Area wasn't destroyed but it was still a messy sight enough to make others think that a fight ensued.

The weapons that surrounded him now disappeared by his own command.

"Follow me, King Noctis. Mysti. Put that away… Now." Briseis ordered as she walks her way towards the elegant double doors.

Mystearica vanished her weapon at will and gestured for Noctis to follow Briseis, eyes of contempt still present in her.

With what happened earlier and resurfacing them into his mind, Noctis now felt really blameworthy for letting his emotions run wildly and almost killing the woman he is currently following. He knew that it would sufferable consequences on his part and he is too ashamed to apologize for his actions right now as he could do nothing but walk-off in complete and uncomfortable silence with the queen in front of him and the follower of the queen at his back.

He is never the type of guy who would result in a violent way when he gets angry… Sure he gets into his anger and fights but not like this… Not letting himself lose stoop this low from his typical cool and shy façade to being a raging monster. For a 30-year-old who already has made peace with everything now became bothered by how immature he was. The first impression of the people here of him are probably already bad enough to bring shame to his pride as a man and as a King.

He wanted to observe the surroundings more to rid of the exchange before but he is too occupied on being guilty. All he is aware is that the place he's in are all new to him. Scratch that… Every bit of the place starting from his room are all new.

The silence finally broke off when Briseis stopped and faced them both. "Mysti. Stay outside. I and King Noctis will be having this conversation. Wait out here and guard this entrance. If there is someone who is looking for me, tell him or her that I have my schedule filled."

Briseis can see the unwillingness of Mysti but she just lowered her head eyes still fixed upon her, "That's an order."

Mystearica eyed Noctis, slowly nodding to Briseis. "….As you wish, your Grace. But if anything goes wrong, I will not hesitate to enter in especially if this man had nearly choked you to death a while ago." Mystearica swore, her alert and threatening eyes boring into Noctis.

"I won't do it again. I swear." Noctis stuttered, shame gradually filling up his every fiber of being.

"Hm. Do not swear on words you cannot hold upon to yourself, Noctis Lucis Caelum. You may be the 114th Old King but my loyalty will not waver to the 200th Queen before me." Mystearica dictated, not a single ounce of hesitance present in her.

Noctis felt downgraded even more rather than being insulted. On another part of his mind, he was relieved that the current ruler of Lucis has passionate and trustworthy followers… Like his sworn brothers did with him.

Briseis cut off everything, taunting her. "Now now, Mysti… You look like Rylli right now. I'll be fine!"

"S-shut up… Don't go comparing me to her. Just go inside already, Your Grace." Mystearica huffed, turned her body around snappily and resting her hands into her hips.

Briseis chuckled, amused by her friend's act but she immediately brought her attention back to the Old King and motioned for him to come inside as door was opened by Briseis for him to which Noctis nodded in compliance and went in first.

* * *

"General!"

Somewhere in a forest, a huge monolith straightened up and saluted at the presence of their high commander.

"At ease, men." The said high commander affirmed, walking on ahead. "Where is she?"

General Amaranthus made no time to waste as he stood at the sight of their battle against the Magitek Army last night, observing and eyes trailing everywhere while a Lucian soldier stood by him. "She's en route for Lestallum and as per ordered by the Queen, she will head off to Tenebrae next. It seems that the occurrences here has also led the investigation there in Lestallum, sir."

"So she decided that while on her way to Tenebrae, she'd stop by at Lestallum for this?" Amaranthus concluded, frowning all the while.

"I'm afraid so, General."

This made the general very tensed on the recent happenings and on the information he received.

He took note on the first attack last week. It was a genocide in the small community at the borderline of Tenebrae and Cleigne started by the Magitek Army, like what happened here.

"Now Lestallum too… Analysis stated that the enemy came from Gralea. Was the Niflheim informed about this?" He grumbled.

"Yes. Countess Highwind took care of it. The Niflheim Empire are taking serious matters into this as well, General Amaranthus." The younger Lucian soldier confirmed.

' _Although that small community there became a battleground, it didn't leave a lot of evidences that might lead to the one who started this so it's either Gralea in Niflheim or Lestallum in Cleigne. Whoever orchestrated this, he's one smart son-of-a-bitch.'_ Amaranthus fumed in his thoughts. "Okay. Good." He nodded as he contemplates on what is going to happen in this investigation.

Another disturbing thought for him is that someone he knew is going to investigate the source in Lestallum despite being aware that she can take care of herself, resulting himself in puffing a breath out in uneasiness.

"Is everything alright, sir?" The Lucian soldier asked, concerned.

He quickly smirked to hide away his nervousness, "And here I told her that I will take care of it and she should be worried for the safety of the Queen since a guest arrived."

Amidst all the growing issues of Eos, he still haven't set aside the 'guest' that made a huge entrance in the battle last night. He would make sure to introduce himself properly once he comes back from all of this… After all, Briseis told him that he should too.

As Amaranthus is in flashback mode, the words that he said trigger something in the Lucian soldier, fumbling through his armor. "Speaking of her again, she left a note for you, sir." He handed over the small piece of folded paper to the General.

"Got it. Thanks." He got out of his thinking-mode easily and opened the folded note, reading every word and at the same time, imagining her snappy and stern voice.

" _Don't you dare follow me, blockhead. I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Keep on tabs and don't dilly-dally or I'll have to cut your head off."_

He rubbed his temple, mystified and amused by what he read. "Is what she wrote… Sheesh… She's being too cold, huh?"

Being aware that the younger Lucian soldier peeked at the note, the General teasingly asked him and the latter being unsure instead gave him an honest answer, "Uh… I think it has always been like that between you two, sir."

His reply was returned with a laugh from the general himself, "Is that right?"

' _Well… She may be a woman but she's no ordinary one. She's even braver and cooler than I am. Nothing to worry about it then.'_

"Guess so." He just muttered off as he walked further into the site, leaving the Lucian soldier bewildered but followed the general nonetheless.

His wide observances and strolling made him see traces of blood still left but some are being taken care of by the soldiers sent to sanitize the area.

' _What could be the purpose of this? The Magitek Army here… And then at the borderline of Cleigne and Tenebrae. Analysis has led them to be hiding out in Gralea ordered by a group of terrorists. Another one is the Magitek Army is different… Much different than in the past according to the comparison between the past and now.'_

"Seriously… I have a bad feeling about all of this."

* * *

"So you didn't know the cause of this…"

"I'm very sorry."

"No. It's not your fault. I… I'm truly sorry too. From before… I'm such an asshole for acting like one."

"Oh please… Don't burden yourself too much from what happened. The past is past. And do apologize to Mysti too for worrying her."

"Ah. Y-yeah. Will do."

All at the same time, Noctis and Briseis have already engaged in a conversation and both are seated into opposite sofas, facing each other. Noctis have asked about his situation, which led to Briseis not having any knowledge.

Noctis became more questionable and curious as to why all of this are happening. He still remembered everything from the day of his childhood to the day he wedded himself to Luna in the afterlife that the Gods and Goddesses granted upon them after the fulfillment of their destinies in the realm of the humans, Eos.

They are currently having their talk in the Royal Library. As both entered, Briseis ordered all the librarian staff there to have their break time so that Noctis and her can have a private one-on-one.

Briseis being more aware and alert, she doesn't want to have the news of the Old King here in the new world yet spreading out wide as this world is currently graved with issues of its own.

"Hey King Noctis?"

"Noctis or Noct."

"Really? I-I mean… I might really get rude for talking to… My… A-an… _cestor._ " Briseis mumbled but her last sentences were in an almost-whisper.

"I'm sorry, what?" Noctis asked, bemused by her avoidance and mumbling.

"I… Uh… It might be rude for me to casually call…. My… Ancestor's name?" Briseis repeated slowly, wryly smiling in the process.

Noctis took his time to process everything she said before his eyes being shot with shock and amazement at the same time. "No way."

"Yes way. Wait here. I'll show you something." Briseis stood up from the sofa, trailing off to a bookshelf. An idea came up to her.

Noctis followed her decreasing figure into the distance, feeling happy yet a bit of awkward but mostly amazed and happy. He never thought that he'll be meeting some unexpected persons. He's now fully aware that he is a hundred years into the future from the time the Star Scourge ended after his decade of crystal-stasis but meeting a very long distant relative… He is not prepared. He only knew that she carries the name of 'Lucis Caelum' but her bloodline coming from him… Noctis is most definitely not prepared for that.

Not long after, Briseis came back with a book. "Here. A long history book." She gently put it at the coffee table in front of their each opposing sitting.

"History?" He repeated quizzically, slowly taking-in the sight of the book. "Lucian Archives Collection."

"Figured that you won't believe me easily and it'll be a lot to explain from what happened in the past hundred years so… Ta-da!" Briseis said, pointing out to the book she placed to the table.

He raised his eyebrow at the title. "Please don't tell me you'll be teaching me history? No offence but I get really sleepy during history class back then."

Briseis grinned at this. "Technically. You'll get to learn a loooot of interesting things after your victory here in Insomnia. And do call me Briseis or Bry from now on."

This made Noctis really pumped up now and might even find clues on how he got in this timeline, "Now THAT is what you call 'history'."

He opened the book and begun reading, Briseis remained quiet, ready to answer his questions if he has one or even tons.

"What the? _'The four men of Insomnia did a huge key in saving Eos. The 114_ _th_ _King sacrificed his life to save the world from darkness and the three men, the best friend of the King, the shield of the King, and the guide of the King… His three sworn brothers stood by his side and walked tall at their final breath of fight against the daemons created by Ardyn Izunia. The four great heroes of the Eos… Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia are the symbols of the rising Golden Age.'_ And whoa whoa… Iris, the Marshal, Talcott, Cindy, Cid… Everyone that I know and those who helped me out is written here!... Even Mysti's ancestor, Aranea, is here." Noctis echoed, his eyes scanning and reading the content of the history book and not hesitating on slowing down.

Briseis laughed by Noctis' actions as to the sight of the biologically 30-year-old king but chronologically more than a hundred years old? He looked just like a 10-year-old kid who caught his first fish.

At that moment, Noctis suddenly became still and quiet, reading out loud on one of the paragraphs of the book he sighted with interest, _'Little did each every one of the humans know on the fate of the four heroes… Some say that despite sacrificing his life, the King survived and lived in hiding to lament for his fiancee's death by the name of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, who died in Altissia at the peak of their almost wedding, and also on the guilt of not being able to meet with his friends ever again. Some say that he died and now lives at the realm of the Gods reunited with his beloved fiancée and got married there in the afterlife while the other three heroes lived by the darkness, remaining loyal to their true King and true friend until the end.'_

Briseis was unable to say anything other than offer him an apologetic and awkward shrug which made Noctis grin, "Oh man. Whoever did the 'history' sure is cool."

"And by cool you meant being called as one of the great heroes of Eos?" Briseis asked, now her turn to be amazed.

"Yeah. That and some others too." Noctis laughed. He was still perplexed on the content of the history books but one made him stand up on his toes and sit beside Briseis, surprise certainly written in every expression of his self.

"Niflheim? In a Peace Alliance? For many decades now? Is this true?" Noctis fired away, disbelief in his what he read to which Briseis just answered enthusiastically with a continuous nod.

The last time Noctis was alive, the Niflheim wanted his head and even his friends. Although he already had made peace with everything before embracing his fate, he still couldn't believe that the Peace Treaty has finally came true.

The last time he remembered before his fate at ending the Star Scourge, Talcott told him that the Emperor and High Commander got killed by Ardyn, resulting at the fall of the Empire.

Noctis could not sit still as he read another paragraph once more. " _'After 30 decades of restoring and renewing the world of Eos from the nationwide Star Scourge, the new Niflheim Empire and the new Kingdom of Lucis has finally come to a true peace treaty. Due to the Peaceful Alliance, the Kingdom of Lucis, Insomnia, is no longer bound to the Old Wall and has freely reigned over its many territories once more. The regions surrounding the Kingdom are once more under their territory. In the years that passed, Lucis blossomed in all aspects that it is now in equal with its allied empire… The world would call it the Lucian Empire.'_ … That is really something huh?"

That feeling where you would feel light-hearted and butterflies fluttering within you when you're in love? Noctis is feeling it right now. Although he had a rough experience in his youth until his fated demise, he could not explain how happy he is with everything that occurred in the century that he missed.

"What's with the smile?" Briseis cut-in, a smile crept up to her as well but a glint of question is instilled to her eyes.

Noctis blinked at her question, "Wha?"

"You're smiling in case you haven't noticed." She giggled, amused by the Noctis' facial expression.

"My face slipped." Noctis defended, looking away from her line of sight.

"Psh. Suuure you did." Briseis mocked, all more convinced that he was really smiling. "So… You're not really angry?"

"With what?" Noctis asked, his attention once more to Briseis.

"With your common enemy turned allies now." She revealed, inwardly referring to the Niflheim Empire.

The Niflheim Empire and the Kingdom of Lucis has been in a long-time war but ever since the sun rising again, signifying the end of Star Scourge, both sides have resolved to start everything anew.

"If you're referring to Niflheim then nope. In my time yeah I did but right now… If what this book says the truth and with what you confirmed then it's a no." He affirmed, giving her a thumbs-up and a reassuring nod.

Briseis nodded slowly, still contemplating on the words he said. Noctis took this as her hesitance in the answer he gave her.

"So you're friends with the Emperor?... Or Empress?" Noctis fired in, trying to divert the flow of talk and he's interested to know as well.

"Yep. He's one of my childhood friends, Ricardus Coriandrum… And he's an emperor." Briseis answered, smiling at the thought of mentioning her childhood friend and having forgotten her thoughts temporarily.

Noctis caught that, his interest growing further, "You must have a lot of friends then?"

"I do I guess...? Well! I'm sure you can meet them soon… If it's okay with you since…." Briseis pondered but was cut-off by Noctis when he gave her a light pat in the head sensing her doubt again like before, "Sure thing. Like I told you before, now and then are two different things. This is the present for me now. No turning back."

She finally smiled at his kindness, convinced by his words. He looked definitely cool and awkward by appearance but his way with words made her happy to think that she has a cool ancestor. "So you have no intention of going back to your original place?"

"I have but I guess I can see that rushing everything won't help at all." Noctis shrugged, not setting down the history book and flailing back to the sofa.

He thought about the recent happenings earlier and he decided to not let his negative emotions get the best out of him ever again.

"Hey! Don't sleep here! This is the library."

"Okay okay… Fine."

"So… History did not mention that you are a sleepy King…?"

"Laugh all you want."

"So you admit it?"

Now he fell for that. He remained silent by this, not knowing how to 'coolly' respond to his descendant. Briseis instead laughed out loud in return. "Geez… I was just joking."

Noctis just lightly smacked her forehead earning him a pout but he changed the subject, "By the way… How long have you been ruling? You look young to rule that I'm kinda impressed how calm and carefree you are."

It's been bothering him at how young and frail she looks. He knows one thing that she can fight because of what happened at the dining area but she looks so slim that many would underestimate her in battle and even in ruling an empire of many countries.

"I'm not carefree, you know. I'm 24 years old. I've been ruling the Lucian Empire since I was 18." Briseis verified, her eyes seemed distant as if she is thinking about something which didn't go unnoticed by the 114th King.

He frowned at the thought of already ascending to the throne at 18. He knew that 18 is a proper age for a woman to rule but it still seemed too early as the ascension rites and trainings takes time but it feels like it made an exemption for her.

' _Seems like she doesn't want to talk about this too. Time to change another one.'_ Noctis thought in observance.

"Say, Is your breakfast still in queued? I'm really hungry. Oh wait… More like brunch since it's afternoon already." He voiced out, staring at the wall clock. _'12:33'_

Truth be told, after the exchange earlier, he wasn't able to eat anything at all and the hunger he have right now spared him and her from getting into an awkward talk.

"O-oh! Yeah. I think the dining area should be fine now… Let's go?"

"Lead the way."

Briseis nodded as she walked ahead with Noctis behind her.

As the Old King has learned a lot from today, there are still questions haunting him. He still wanted to ask her a lot of questions but he'll save it for some other time.

' _What will become of me?'_

It also made him think of his other three friends whom has the world and everyone in it considered them four as the Great Heroes of Eos. Noctis. Prompto. Gladio. Ignis.

"What happened to them… Last I remember it was-"

At the process of thinking, something sparked in his head. Something that might be helpful to him. Something that can lead him to the questions he's been pondering endlessly.

"Briseis, wait!" Noctis called, running up beside her.

"Yeah?"

Stopping near the door, Noctis tried recalling the images in his head not wasting the time to say it to his descendant. The thoughts of his three dear friends sparked a memory in him before becoming aware that he's at a random forest a century into the future.

"Listen. I saw something… Three places… One… It's some sort of an old city… Like the ruins, two… Some sort of a place checkpoint and three… Another place checkpoint but the third one looks bigger…" He noted, still thinking deeply of the place despite not being familiar with it.

This got Briseis on a confused but curious mode too, "Places? What are you implying here?"

"I… I'm not sure yet but… I do remember something before I crash landed in a forest. My memories kind of lightened up in my mind now… What forest did I crash landed on by the way?"

"In Duscae." She stated and continued on Noctis' memories of places. "A ruins and a two checkpoints but the third one is bigger..."

"Yeah. Any particular place you know?" Noctis bombarded her with questions, eager for her answers.

Briseis raised up two fingers at his face, "We have two ruins in this world… One in Tenebrae and one in Insomnia. As for checkpoints… There's a lot in the world. You have to be more specific on those two. Anyways on the ruins, which one do you remember? What does it look like?"

This made Noctis think more in deep, trying to remember the image of the place.

"It kind of looked like the palace… The one where I lived but- Hold on… Are you saying that the one in Insomnia is-" Noctis quizzed more at the sudden disbelief of his conclusion to the ruins that he thought of.

Briseis nodded vigorously, seemingly reading his mind. "Yes. This palace that we're on is a far kilometer away from the original one. The Old Lucian Palace Ruins still stands but it is a "no trespassing area" for civilians. Only me, the current ruler, and the Oracle can enter there since the new Crystal of Lucis sleeps there."

Noctis snapped in the answers he found, "Then that's the ruins! Can I go there?"

' _Oracle huh… I wonder who's the Oracle of this Era? She's probably living in Tenebrae… Like Luna.'_

He sauntered off ahead to find the location of the ruins, keeping his thoughts about the Oracle within himself, when Briseis caught up to him and blocked him from the door.

"You. Stop right there." Briseis halted him, being sobersided suddenly.

Noctis sighed and stepped back a little by Briseis' act, "Move aside of the door and I'm not a civilian, Briseis. My head and my heart tells me to go there… I just don't know why."

He was ready to receive a huge amount of scoldings and negativity about having this trip but he was flabbergasted for the umpteenth time by the action of her descendant.

Briseis squealed in excitement to the point that she almost jumped, "I didn't tell anything that you're not allowed to, Noctis. I'm coming with you."

She pumped her fist in her decision and hummed happily to herself making Noctis' jaw drop and voice out his surprise by her straight-forwardness and outgoingness in her decisions.

Briseis tilted her head to one side by Noctis' puzzled declaration and facial expression. "What? Making me Queen doesn't forbid me on travelling. Especially when this is important."

Noctis didn't want anybody to be involved in the first place so he'll try to convince her that she can't come.

"You know I'm gonna be fine." He shrugged, pretending to be cool with it as his means of not involving herself with his information gathering.

Briseis shook her head in disagreement, smirking. "Nope. I'm coming and that's final. This is a new world, Noctis. You might get lost!"

"I can take care of myself." Noctis necessitated.

"Still coming with you. Anyways, come on now! Let's eat first and we'll plan it out laters! Chop-chop, King." Briseis said, firm and straight-on with her choice… A spark of huge excitement emitting out of her expression.

Noctis lost gravely ended up with sighing by the useless convincing of him.

She opened the door and went outside first leaving him on his two feet, still dumbfounded by the exchange between him and his descendant.

This is totally new with him… Travelling with her on a road trip… Sure! What's next on his bucket-list meeting up more people along the way? Getting to face-on-face with other new things?

Oh well. There's only one way to find out and Noctis is going to take this chance… Together with Briseis.

And as for Briseis, there is still a lot of things that she hasn't told him… Like she is in reality, partly Regis and Aulea Lucis Caelum's descendant and not directly from Noctis.

Other things she haven't told… A tons of them as well.

As she roamed on ahead with Noctis and Mystearica behind her to which both are engaged in a conversation, she is busying herself with her own mind as well.

' _I wonder where the Stygian and the Blazian are as of now? They disappeared for a while now. It's very unlikely for them… Even the Valorian is acting strange and disappearing here and there. Last time the oracle proclaimed, the other Astrals are acting strange too. I can only hope for those whom I sent out there to return back safely along with the good news.'_

* * *

How was it for this Chapter everyone?

Oh and there would be more OCs here so yep!... Expect that. :P

Your reviews would be a big help!

:D


	5. Chapter 4: NOW IT BEGINS

I wonder what would be a good theme for this one? The 'Stand By Me' got me through the heart! (and I'm listening to it while doing this chapter.) I love the soundtracks of this game seriously. :DDD

Just to inform and get things patch up (because my cousin thought this was an AU when I let him read it). This story took place a hundred and a half years after the end of Starscourge. (this is not an AU and is connected to the FFXV storyline and of course, a making of my own. XDDD)

I do not own the Official FFXV characters peeps~ just the OCs I truly enjoyed making! :P

Chapter 4 it is!~~

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:**

 **NOW IT BEGINS**

" _As we journey anew, we must always engrave the moments that fuel our way to walk on forward."_

* * *

"Oh divine Goddess. Please hear my plea. Watch over this world and rid my blessed home of the caliginous spirit that dwells to rise."

Somewhere around Eos, a white-haired female child knelt upon a sacred sculpture. The young child is praying sincerely, her hands clasped together and head bowed down.

"Please… Guide this world… Strengthen their hold as they fight against evil. Help me bring light upon others so that they shan't lose hope. Pave the light amongst us once more… Goddess Etro."

With the final prayer, the girl stood up from her knelt position and bowed respectfully to the sacred sculpture who revealed to be the Goddess Etro herself.

She gave the sculpture one final glance and warmly smiled before walking out.

Coming outside of a castle-looking building, the girl was welcomed with a nature-rich sight as the building was surrounded with rich mountainous greeneries and other castle floating-looking architecture.

"This sight never ceases to amaze me for every time I go here to commune and to pray." The young girl announced as she hovered in an air, taking everything within her.

"Dear one."

Not just the breath-taking sight is awaiting her but a certain black-haired woman called out gently as she stood calmly to the girl's right with the woman's eyes closed. She is wearing a formal kimono-like dress etched with elegant designs.

The mysterious black-haired woman gestured to the stairs on her right, "Your escort will arrive momentarily."

"Yes. Thank you… Gentiana." The young girl abides by the woman called Gentiana and walks beside her onward to the stairs.

"Come now." She offered her hand as the child returned it.

Together, Gentiana and the young girl walked hand-by-hand as they made their way downstairs. As they descend, the girl didn't missed the sight of sunset as well.

It was such a lovely view but suddenly, she frowned at it. "It will happen again, huh?"

"Fate has once more came upon this world. Such means can only embrace it or find it." Gentiana spoke, an air of mysteriousness around her but the little girl didn't seem bothered by it.

"I wish I could do more. I can never turn back time no matter what happens too!" The young girl grumbled, displeased on the things that run her mind.

This made Gentiana tighten her hold on the girl's hand as a gesture of comfort and smiled reassuringly, eyes still closed but the aura around Gentiana now brings soothe and warmth.

The young girl grin and raise her other hand in surrender, "Okay okay… I know. We won't be alone and as darkness rises, the light of the world does as well."

This made Gentiana chuckle and nodded in agreement. "So no need to confuse yourself. Believe and the fate will propose the rest. Believe in the Mother Goddess as I have for the longest time."

At first glance, she is just a simple young girl but in reality, she is a very strong-willed and taciturn little girl who was bestowed with such responsibilities that Gentiana tasked herself to watch over such a matured little one.

"Yeah. You're right about that. Thank you again…" The female child imparted kindly and she hugged Gentiana, taking refuge at the older female's open arms.

"Never shall I depart beside thee, my young Oracle." Gentiana beamed, hugging the little girl in return as if she was dearly protecting her from any harm.

Gentiana may not be the one to initiate warm gestures but the child in her arms brings out the motherly love and gentleness in her. Something that reminds her of how she watched over a certain _someone_ a hundred years ago.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for before… It's so stupid of me to do that."

"The word 'stupid' is an understatement but I'll expect you to be true to your words."

"I swear. I really won't do it again."

"Make it happen."

Back to the Lucian Palace, Noctis and Mystearica are currently walking around the Royal Halls. Briseis left the trio group momentarily due to an emergency call thus, leaving the duo.

The three also finished their brunch as they just came out of the Royal Dining Hall before Briseis excused herself.

The meal time was very pleasant as Noctis came to tell a story about him and the other heroes of their road-trip whereas Briseis and Mystearica listened intently. It also made the other staff in the kitchen eavesdrop as well. He told them about the one where they had to go to Mistwood of Duscae to hunt down a Behemoth by the name of Deadeye.

Of course, the two females were incredibly amazed and even had their jaw drop at the four heroes truly becoming hunters.

Noctis even promised to tell more of his stories before Briseis left to comply with her Royal Queen duties.

"How is Insomnia?" Noctis queried straight to the point.

He sure did missed a lot of years so it's natural that he wanted to know the state of his home in the future timeline. It's not like he's expecting to suddenly be sent into the future… He was just being concerned for his home.

At the same time of thinking about his home, he also reminiscence back to when the three discussed the matter of Noctis' memories on such three specific places before leaving the Royal Dining Hall.

* * *

" _Two checkpoints and the Former Citadel here in Insomnia…" Mystearica contemplates._

 _Briseis decided to plan out everything first before heading out to the three places and of course, with the consent of her good friend and right-hand woman._

" _I am not sure about the other checkpoint but from the way Noctis describes the first… It seems like that is the Cornelia Borderline." Mysti concluded._

" _Oh yeah! The checkpoint between Cleigne and Tenebrae." Briseis pointed out._

" _Cornelia Borderline? That's a first that I've heard." Noctis spoke out in question._

 _Briseis bobbed strenuously as she answered, "Yep. Checkpoints are part of the projects of the Peace Alliance and the Cornelia Bordeline being one of them. It was built during the time of my second great-grandparents. Since people come and go in their respective nations and also, around the world, checkpoints are made for the safety of everyone."_

" _Wow. Cool…" Noctis remarked, visibly stunned by the explanation._

 _Mystearica continued to think of the situation and even took notes and glances on her phone. "Since the Old Lucian Palace Ruins or the Former Citadel is the nearest one... You and Bry will have to go there first."_

 _Noctis was shaken with shock by Highwind girl's words, unexpected by her decision. "You're allowing her to come with me?"_

" _Is there something wrong with that?" Mysti quizzed, raising her eyebrow._

" _No… I thought you'd disagree or something." Noctis stammered, still surprised by the sudden decision._

 _This made Mystearica question him even more but decided to set it aside and shrugged, "Well… You guys won't be alone if that is what you ask of me."_

" _That's not the point… Anyways, who would come with us?" Noctis heaved but immediately changed the words before the girls question him even further by his query._

 _It was Briseis' turn to speak, meddling in for Mystearica, "Oh you'll meet him when we get there tomorrow."_

 _It made him curious to the newcomer but he just shrugged it off since he's going to meet him anyways. "Okay then. Tomorrow morning it is, huh?" Noctis noted, excitement and nervousness all mixed up inwardly within his mind._

 _Briseis agreed. "You said it. We leave at 8am. I'll leave everything here to you then, Mysti."_

 _Mystearica smiled in consolation."You can count on me. I'll call if anything should happen." She finished typing into her phone and nodded to Briseis in solace._

" _Please don't say it as if something will really happen." Briseis groaned, becoming annoyed by her friend's negativity._

 _Mystearica rolled her eyes in a taunting way, "Just a precaution, idiot. And take the car with you as well, Bry. The Former Citadel is a long way."_

 _Briseis laughed by this and gave Mysti a clap of agreement. "Oho. We sure will!"_

 _Noctis' expression glinted in a jolt by what he heard, "By car you mean…"_

 _He trailed off, completely astonished by Briseis' grin and at the same time, answering him instead with a wink. It was enough for Noctis to figure out on what car both the girls are referring to._

 _As they have finalized their plan. They would only have to carry it out, awaiting for the next morning to come._

* * *

Now back to the present, Mystearica smiled by his question. "It's a happy place. It has it's imperfections too. But overall, it's still worth to call it home."

Noctis smiled by this, "Yeah… You're right about that."

Mystearica beamed even more and continued, "This place wouldn't be as safe and vibrant as it is without Briseis. Despite ascending to the throne at such a young age, a lot of people completely trusts her especially as the time went by."

Despite being a 24-year-old young ruler of the Lucian Empire, Briseis was a very capable leader. Some protested at first due to her young frail-looking appearance that she might not last on being a ruler but after a few months, all has been proven wrong.

She may not look like she can hold on but she is strong both physically and mentally.

"' _One's strife can never bring down a single empire… Especially if that bloodline carries this empire. A bloodline that protects… A bloodline that lasts to the minds and hearts of the world… The bloodline of the Lucis Caelum.'_ … You said this before we entered the Royal Dining Hall." Noctis remembered it when he protested and voiced out his concerns of the situation of the rising threats and kills of the Magitek Army.

Mystearica scolded him with this and this made the latter be in a state of shock and at the same time, let the words linger in his mind and heart.

The prim Highwind smirked, "So you did have a memory. I thought your rage made you forget it."

Noctis raised his eyebrow, "I'm not the forgetful one."

She just answered him with a teasing grin and suddenly, Mystearica stopped in her tracks and didn't say a word at first as she seemed to be occupied on fumbling on the inside pockets of her regal black blazer.

He waited for a few minutes until the she finally handed him something. "Here."

In the prim girl's hands is a photo. A photo of Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus posing together with the Regalia after being repaired in Hammerhead. It was one of the first picture ever taken with the car and the defying moment of their true road-trip to Altissia.

Noctis was stricken with relief and happiness as he immediately took the photo from Mysti's hands. "How did it got to you?"

He almost forgot about the picture and was even more astonished that the photo came with him in the future timeline. This is also the picture that he is staring at in that good dream he had with Luna beside him.

The sight of the picture in his hands made him emotional and soothed his mind all at the same time.

"The palace butlers found it when they were changing your clothes into a sleepwear when you arrived here unconscious. They gave it to me and… Here it is." Mystearica informed, offering him a polite smile all at the same time.

Noctis sincerely thanked her for looking after the photo and he carefully hid it inside his jacket as Mystearica accepted his words of gratitude with her polite but kind smile.

"And also! Another thing… The queen ordered me to give you this." Mystearica provided him a black wearable Crest of Lucis.

"What's this for?"

"So that the people here can identify you as one of the Palace Staff Members. Majority of the servants and people here still doesn't know your identity so you might as well keep low for the meantime. Wear that in your arm and you won't be questioned by anyone." She indicated, pointing the same patch she is wearing on her upper left arm, and continued. "Oh and do wear it on your upper right instead."

He nodded in compliance, wearing it instead on his right arm. "Why on the right?"

"Wearing a black insignia patch on the left meant that one is a part of the Lucian High Order… Or what you call in the past, The Council of Lucis. However on the right, it meant that one is a staff member of the palace. Gray-colored ones are for exclusive visitors." Mystearica explained, her informative-business side taking over her immediately.

This made Noctis remind her even more of Ignis Scientia. _'If he was here… They'll sure get to talk about a lot of things. Same goes for Briseis too. Both her and Mysti are the curious-types.'_

"Well we're here now." Mystearica announced, stopping in front of his room door. "The keys to your room are already inside by the office desk. We also provided you with a smartphone in case you want to know, to get some information and for communication purposes as well. Her majesty's personal number and mine are the only ones in your contacts. Oh and if you want to see more around the place, you are free to do so… As long as you wear the patch and make a call to me or to the queen."

Noctis was taken aback by the instructions he listened, especially on what he just received. "Her personal number? Is that okay?"

It's very unusual to give a number to someone whom you just knew for a day. He did not expect the overflowing generosity and service he's being given.

' _Could she really trust me this much?'_ The thought made him very honored and got him happy inwardly, to think that he had someone to rely on in this new era.

"Well… She's the one who made arrangements for this all… I just executed what she tasked me to." Mystearica answered, a smile of solemnity and politeness present in her. "So now, are you clear with everything?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other errands to attend to. Make yourself at home, Noctis." She nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded in walking on ahead as she waves of to him.

He gave her a small wave and beamed, "Alright and thanks."

"Pleasure's mine." She waved-off again and has been a decreasing figure to Noctis' eyes.

* * *

"Alright. Be careful out there. See you soon."

Briseis has ended a phone conversation, sighing as she runs her hand through her hair.

' _This is troubling… I temporarily blocked-off the Village of Cornelia. The Cornelia Borderline is there as well. This would be harder for Noctis and me to go check out things there.'_

Although she had notable and brilliant moments a while ago, this is a time where she had to deliberate and revert back to her duties.

She wasn't naïve to the conflicting scenarios happening in Eos. It made her bear a heavy pain in her head and heart to the tragedy. Plus the most intriguing and hair-raising for her is the sudden appearance of the Magitek Infantry.

' _I'm fully aware that I cannot attain everyone's appreciation of me completely but to go to the trouble of raising a taboo in Eos… A taboo for many years now… This is certainly something else.'_

The use of Magitek Army has been forbidden in the world of Eos since they contributed to the nationwide Star Scourge a century and a half ago. She even had a long-time friendship to the Niflheim Emperor and she was completely sure that the Niflheim has got nothing to do with this.

"Is this some kind of threat…? What is the meaning of this?" She mumbled, getting more anxious to unanswered questions growing into her.

A knock to her office ended her circle of thoughts, jumping to the sound but quickly got herself back on track. "Come on in."

The person who entered made her lay back more, a feeling of ease surging into her in an instant. "Thank God you're back."

The person who entered is also another dear childhood friend of hers. The General of the Lucian Army himself. He scoffed and walked closer to her desk. "Hey. Don't think that I won't come back. I won't go down that easily."

She laughed and shook her hand in teasing way, "Yeah yeah… I'm just glad you're back, Mart."

Briseis left the investigation of the appearance and ambush of the Magitek Army into his hands and fully trusted her dear friend's capability on handling this.

Amaranthus was gravely honored of course but somehow, this investigation also left him on a bad chilling vibe like Briseis is a moment ago.

He grinned and thump a hand to his chest. "Well… I'm back and thanks for the concern."

Briseis was totally happy that he got himself back safe and sound since it is already way past 6PM. Knowing the dangers that is happening recently, she couldn't calm down herself but it was completely set aside when he came knocking at her office.

She went completely serious and wasted no time as the general of her army went back here with a reason after all. "So… How did it go?"

Sensing the sober sidedness of her expression and of her change of words, he went to serious-mode as well. "Good news or bad news?" Amaranthus asked.

Her elbows found support atop her desk as she rested her head in her clasped hands, alarmed by his choice especially on the opposite of what she wanted. "Oh for the love of Eos… Bad news then."

Amaranthus nodded. "Right. We still haven't found the mastermind in Duscae. Evidences totally wiped."

"Oh dear me… And the good?" She cursed, immediately wanting to hear the other.

He heaved in relief and smiled, "Good news is Lestallum's in for a good lead. She found some good information… Thanks to our trusty mechanic's sources."

He was hoping for something good to the investigation but wasn't expecting it to arrive sooner. His anxiety faded away at the news, most especially that it came from someone they heavily relied on outside of the royal territory and another good friend of Briseis.

The 24-year-old Queen frowned and crossed her arms at her chest. "Why didn't they contact me, instead?"

Amaranthus chuckled, his shoulders bobbed playfully. "Figured that you were probably busy in servicing the 'guest'… And speaking of him, where's he at?"

His mention of guest pertains to the Old King himself…. Noctis.

At first, Amaranthus was hesitant at Briseis' order on taking the Old King within the Lucian Palace since the general doesn't know if he's just pretending despite his display of actions of using Armiger but Briseis defended Noctis. The Queen's answer made him convinced that he is truly Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Briseis' words and gestures that time was enough to trust Noctis as Amaranthus also trust his Queen and childhood friend deeply.

"He's at his room. Resting for tomorrow." Briseis answered, standing up from her seat to face the open windows, taking sight to the city night lights and skyscrapers.

Amaranthus walked beside her and also took in the view with her, "What is he up to?"

"Rather both of us. Anyways, me and him are going to the Old Lucian Palace Ruins. Something came up. Seems very important and I want to come too as well." She said, her words made her dwell at her cycle of thoughts… Creating assumptions of her own.

' _I don't know if this is related to the rising issues but… What Noctis had seen in his memories… Does it involve the chaos? I don't want to jump to the gun but… It might lead to something too. And I gotta tell him too sooner or later…'_

She was cut-off amidst her head when Amaranthus nudged his elbow to her in a friendly way. "The once famous Citadel huh? Well… Be careful out there. Need some company?"

He offered when Briseis shook her head and winked. "We'll be fine, Mart. We already have one and he'll be there by the entrance of the Citadel Ruins."

General Amaranthus raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Who?"

She sighed in aggravation and leaned on her table. "Orpheus. And from the way he made a quick leave, it seems like it's urgent."

It did not only made Briseis furrow her brows in worry but those around her as well… Now including Amaranthus too.

For Briseis and others, it was rare for Orpheus to go disappearing here and there. Now that they needed him the most, he went on somewhere.

The only message that Orpheus left for Briseis is to head to the Old Lucian Palace Ruins in the morning… Through telepathy though. It is more surprising when she is coincidentally heading there tomorrow morning as well… Together with Noctis.

Thus, resulting to one of Briseis' many ideas running in her head.

' _Only one way to find out…. And that is tomorrow.'_ Briseis thought, mentally prepared on what's ahead.

* * *

Somewhere in the dark of the night, two shadow figure sprints ahead. One is at lead while the other follows.

Both are sprinting and surrounded by an abandoned place. Not a single living being present.

Their running are not by simple coincidence alone. Tagging along behind their backs are a group of Magitek Army. Although they are 10, it is still enough to outnumber the two figures who are dashing away.

' _These are MTs but… They sort of feel different...'_ A mysterious man noted as he run while following his lead, heavily relying on his natural instincts of sounds and touch.

All the while of thinking, he is still clueless to everything. Waking up in an unpopulated area sure gets him very wary on the inside and tried to remain calm and cool on the outside.

Being familiar with the aura of the area he is sure but the feeling of unknown still lingered in him. The man also knew that it was already night time when he regained his consciousness. When he walked around to find answers, he was greeted with the brazen sounds of the Magitek Infantry… Something that he least wanted to be welcomed upon.

The unknown man found himself in huge favor of luck when another figure saved his life from a near Magitek soldier who was about to land a blow upon him. He was more astounded when he heard a voice in his mind. _'Come, hero of Eos. I will usher you to safety.'_

It wasn't the best option he had but inarguably had no other ways to escape the Magitek Army as of the moment so begrudgingly chose on following the mysterious figure.

The mysterious man went back to reality when he heard a loud bark and a millisecond after, a crashing explosion echoed thus, the sound of the Magitek Army no longer heard on the man's ears.

' _A dog?... Now this is very unlikely.'_ The man contemplated but was answered immediately by his guide… Telepathically.

' _Yes, hero of Eos. Now come. We have arrived.'_

"How can you do that?" The man questioned, astounded by a young male voice that replied within his head. This is something that intrigued him but still be on alert all the way.

He instead got returned with a bark. This concluded the mysterious man's confusion.

The figure that saved him before, the one figure that he is speaking within his inner conscious and the one that guided him when they are running away from the lifeless battle humanoid machines are… A one dog.

His sight is pure black and he cannot identify the physical appearance of the dog.

The dog barked once more for the man to follow to which the man slowly walked upon the sound, making it his lead.

"Where are we?" The man asked, not holding back to fire away questions.

He really knows the feeling of this place, he is just too reluctant to admit it. He tried asking his telepathic animal guide to be sure of himself.

This time, the dog responded within his mind. _'We are at the Citadel Ruins or also known as the Old Lucian Palace Ruins.'_

* * *

"Where is this?"

Noctis found himself waking up in a plain grassland field, still lying down. His line of sight are directly up above the heavens, taking in the purple twilight.

The same position when he regained his consciousness at the Duscae Forest that Briseis told him but a little different this time.

The 30-year-old King was bewildered by the place he is in as he truly recalled that he was lying on the bed back in the New Lucian Palace of the Future.

He stood bolt upright at the sound of a bark. He had heard many dog sounds but this made him piqued his curiosity all the way.

Facing behind him, he recognized an all too familiar hairy four-legged companion… Awaiting for him in an opening of a cave.

"Pryna…" Noctis whispered, disbelief and bafflement tangled up in him. _'She's here with me? I knew that you had a hard time when Luna passed away. What could she be here for?'_

As he scoot closer, the white dog moved and turned his back to him… Walking further inside the cave opening.

"H-hey! Wait!" This made Noctis step up to his tracks, following the dog inside.

Now that Noctis had entered the cave, it made him stop in his tracks… He felt something malicious in the cave but all of his observance in a swish when Pryna's mouth tugs his bottom pants, probably telling him to follow her.

Noctis bent down and gently caressed the female white dog's head, nodding to the dog. "Okay. Let's go."

As if understanding the man's words, Pryna went on ahead but not too far so that Noctis can trail along her.

The dog leading him meant that something must be important. Noctis had dreams where he is always guided by some cute animal friends. The Carbuncle has led him too in his dreams… Now it's Pryna. In Eos, Umbra is always the one to escort him.

Unlikely for him, the cave is not as deep and far as it seems because Noctis can already see the exit and light shone brightly to the point that Noctis has to raise his left arm to cover his already shut eyes.

At another bark of Pryna, the blinding light no longer hinders him as he opened to the sight of a sky-dark pouring rain.

He now stood in a field of flowers.

When he turned around to get a better look of where he is, the cave that he exited upon is no longer there. Shock bore to every inch of his expression when he saw that a huge building is behind him.

"T-this is-"

At the almost conclusion of his words, an earsplitting wail heeded upon the area.

This made Noct move on instinct, running to the source of that scream. Somehow to him, this is not a call for help. It's like a scream of sorrow.

In a distance, he could see two persons ahead and also Pryna who just sat a few meters away from them. The dog's ears and tail pointed downwards.

Noctis was about to bend down to the dog's side when something caught his attention.

The flowers that are in front of Pryna are soaked and drenched in blood. Despite the heavy falling of rain, the blood doesn't get washed off. It was as if the blood attached itself to the beautiful flowers.

The flowers that once bloomed radiantly… It is now bathed in the blood of sorrow.

It wasn't enough that Noctis got an expression of discomfort and eeriness but he also noticed the two persons.

Both of them have their backs faced on him. The other is half-kneeling, hands touching the ground as support while the other stood firmly.

Noctis saw that the one by the ground is frozen and its shoulder shaking.

' _What is all this? W-why… Why did Pryna led me here…?'_

He looked behind him once more to see Pryna but he was puzzled when Pryna is already near the person who continued to stand tall.

Noctis was confused to Pryna's actions because she seemed circling and walking about in the same area. He squinted his eyes to see clearly of everything.

"WHY?! H-How could… Y-you're…" The girl in the ground cracked, her crying made her words stutter.

Noctis now was taken aback by the shout, his focus on Pryna gone. _'This voice…'_

When he walked closer, his face is now contorted with shock. "Briseis…!"

He was unaware that he spoke it out-loud but he was really dumbfounded by the sight of the person he knew. Noctis also commented to himself that Briseis looked younger and her hair short that it lengthens above her shoulders whereas he totally remembered that Briseis has long waist hair and looks matured.

"ANSWER ME!" Briseis demanded, now standing up.

This made Noctis stumble back by her sudden actions. He was so puzzled by everything happening that he can't do anything but to watch.

He saw Briseis expression of sadness, anger and confusion. For him, Briseis looked unrecognizable. He knew by the way they talked that she is deep down a cheerful, gentle and kind-hearted person but seeing Briseis like this… It was mystified him a lot to the point that he wanted to calm her down.

Her eyes red in crying, her vulnerability taking over her and her expression… Her cold expression that she sends towards the man in front of her and Noctis.

In many times that he lived, this was one of the rarest times that he saw a human being break down. He himself went through it and it was hell… But on his point of view… It made him ponder deep down as he found this similar feeling between his and hers.

He was knocked out of his mind when the man in front of them warped behind Briseis and spun her, grabbing her neck instantly and raised her up. This made Briseis struggle for air and tears flow down her cheeks even more. "P-ple…ase…-"

She was cut off when the man strangling her tighten his hold even more. "You're weak… For a Lucis Caelum… You disgust me. Like the ones before you." The man mocked, finally letting go but in a more aggressive way. He threw her off as if she was just a piece of garbage.

This made Noctis clench and shake in anger by what the mysterious man did to Briseis.

He engaged himself in fighting and charged but Noctis just went past the man… Passing by a gust of air. He also noticed that he couldn't summon his Armiger.

Noctis was too preoccupied on his inability to do anything that he hardly made out the words that the evil mysterious man said and by the time that Noctis turned around… The said man was gone.

He craned his neck around to let that man get a taste of his own medicine for harming her when Pryna's sad howling got his attention, the female dog still in the same spot as before.

"I…I'm sorry…" Briseis sobbed, her arm slowly reaching out towards the direction of Pryna.

His anger decapitated immediately to the girl's state. The atmosphere of sadness and pain weighed on his heart despite not knowing what is happening. Noctis bent down to the Briseis' weakened state and his eyes following her stretched out arms.

Despite the heaviness of the surroundings, it made him perplexed as to why Briseis is apologizing to the dog.

Probably sensing the eyes of Noctis, Pryna stood and walked further to the side as if the dog was trying to say something.

To Noctis' observance, the white dog did want to show him something….

He is now standing and made small steps closer to the site of what Pryna is showing him.

As lightning thundered at the gray skies, so did Noctis' thundered expression of shock and torment.

Pryna wasn't showing him something… It was someone.

What lies in the ground is a body surrounded in a pool of blood. From the way the hair covered the face and the sleepwear, Noctis assumed it was a girl.

A girl not as old and big-looking as Briseis…

But a baby girl…

"What..." Noctis grieved, terror stroke upon him.

* * *

Briseis awakened with a start. Despite the cool weather of the early morning, sweat ran down from her forehead.

Her heart is beating wildly and her breath hitched, she glanced to her smartphone to get a look of the time. _'4:31 AM'_

"Geez… Not another damn nightmare." She cursed, standing up from her bed.

She knew that today is the day where she gets to travel with Noctis to the Old Lucian Palace Ruins because of the Old King's memories.

The least that the young Queen wanted is a hindrance to her good sleep since she needed one for she hunched that later is going to be a long day.

Just as she was about to head in the bathroom, her smartphone popped a message.

Confused and curious, she opened it as a sigh of comfort washed over her being.

' _Good morning, Your majesty. We're still here in Lestallum. We'll be back by later evening. I'll keep her safe and secured. You better be too. Take care and send my regards to your 'ancestor' as well.'_

Briseis read mentally.

"From Amaryllis." She smiled at the thought of her good friend informing her of their whereabouts. This made the Queen relieved and her thoughts of negativity about the nightmare she had flew away in embers.

' _Thank goodness they are alright.'_

The arrival of good news motivated her. She clapped her cheeks and gripped her hands in the air. "Okay! Off to another new day!"

It was unusual of her to wake up this early as she is not a morning person to begin with but this made her waste no time as well because now that she is fully awake.

With that, Briseis stomped off to the bathroom, returning back to her old usual bubbly self… But deep down within her, she knew that the nightmare she had won't be last time that will haunt her.

' _I'll have you sleep within me for the meantime 'cause I have other things to take care of.'_

* * *

7:18 AM.

Noctis and Briseis made plans that they make haste for the Former Citadel at 8 AM sharp. They've already had fill of their breakfast.

Of course, Briseis' trusted woman, Mystearica, is already by the doors of Noctis' room before eating, after eating, and when on stand-by on the entrance of the Lucian Palace.

They are currently at their feet, standing and waiting in patience for their ride.

Unbeknownst to Briseis, Noctis had his eyes on her. He never forgot the dream he had last night. He knew that Briseis was there plus… That mysterious man who almost choked her to death riled the hell out of him.

That air around the man is also very familiar to Noctis but that man has a more cold and threatening one… One of the worst things that the Old King ever felt.

Noctis can't find the courage to ask her of what he saw. He still can't comprehend if it was real or if it just an illusion. Getting to see something like that meant a great deal that's what he's very sure of.

He knows that those kind of dreams are not always a good sign… Most especially if he witnessed that and his descendant is involved.

"You know staring is rude, right?" Briseis pointed out.

Noctis blinked by her words, earning him a raised eyebrow from Briseis. "Do you even realize that you're staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

"Uh n-no. I guess I didn't." Noctis said, scratching his head in awkwardness.

He suddenly became embarrassed by his actions. He was too busy on his process of thinking that he stared at Briseis for too long, making the latter sense his eyes on her.

Noctis was saved from Briseis' incoming questions when a honk of the car sounded.

The two Lucis Caelum followed the sight of the car that arrived in front of them. Briseis grinned at the sight of Noctis' wide-eyed and jaw-dropped expression.

"I hereby behold… The Regalia!" Briseis announced, now standing by the doors of the royal car.

Wave of nostalgia hits Noctis. It was a car most precious to him as it reminded him that his father, Regis, was always with him in his every journey. He was struck with such grief when he was forced to abandon it on their way to the Imperial Capital of Niflheim.

Noctis never expected to see this precious memento again. He was totally aware the other day that they would be using this but to actually see it personally at the present moment is a different matter.

The overall appearance still looked the same. The appearance, the interiors… It was the same Regalia the way he left it before it was destroyed.

"What's wrong?" Briseis asked in wonder but a gentle smile graces her face, expression very far opposite from how she asked. Noctis, in turn, expressed contentment.

"Brings back memories. How did you manage to…?" He wondered, amazement lingered in his words and actions as he circled and bended down to take sight of the car before him.

"Well… It wasn't actually the same one that you have in the past. This was given to me as a gift for ascending the throne and at the same time, as a birthday present to me." Briseis remarked, leaning back at the Regalia and her eyes gazed upon the car.

Mystearica cleared her throat and explained, "It was modeled after the old Regalia but the difference from this to the old Regalia is that the interiors are spacious, a bit bigger and is a 5-seater car. The engines are also upgraded to avoid overheating, malfunctions and such that cannot hinder a long journey. Their similarities however… Both are capable of flight and the designs of course."

He listened intently as he still has his eyes on the car but halted to the back and a gleeful laugh sounded out of him. "RHS-113. The same plate number huh?"

Briseis nodded in agreement. "Yep! It was inspired from the original Regalia after all. We want to preserve and honor the old one as well. That car made it into history too!"

This just made Noctis all the more blissful at how they really took care and respected his father's car. Despite not being the same one that he rode, the feeling still glowed within this car.

' _Even in the future… Huh, Dad?'_

"So? What are you waiting for? Hop in." Mysti ushered, pointing to the front seat and stippling Noctis out of his recollection of thoughts towards the car.

Noctis was about to open the driver's seat when someone blocked him. He looked up to another presence and was about to object when he knew the guy all too well.

The same big guy who dragged him here. The intimidating guy who almost looked like Gladiolus… His sworn brother and shield.

The general himself… Amaranthus.

"Can I drive it?" Noctis asked, just to make sure even though he already got a grasp that the guy who stood in his way won't let him.

Amaranthus shook his head. "Not yet, Old King."

Noctis thought so. He was disappointed since this car is his father's but somehow held back as he is in a new timeline and he must be patient.

"Hey. You're… Amaranthus? The General?" Noctis asked, suddenly remembering his interactions with him before he faded out to black.

Amaranthus raised his hand in offer, grinning all the while. "That's me. I thought you forgot about me with you being all panicky out there."

"Sorry about before." Noctis held and shook out his in return, the other hand scratching his neck… Mortification embodying him once more.

Sensing the awkwardness in the Old King, he shrugged cheerily. "Nah. Don't sweat it. Anyways, never got to introduce myself properly… The name's Amaranthus. I'm the General of the Lucian Army and also the head of the Lucian Crownsguard. I'm from the noble family of Amicitia. Nice to meet ya." He pointed to himself with a thumb, a proud grin emerged in him.

If it wasn't for Briseis' voice calling out to Noctis, his head would probably drop off to the ground right now out of astonishment. "Amicitia?! Wait… You're Glad-"

Amaranthus immediately intervened, a hand placed to the Noctis' shoulder to halt him. "If you're referring to one of the great heroes of Eos being my ancestor then nope. Iris Amicitia, his younger sister, is my direct ancestor."

Now this has just gotten a lot interesting to Noctis. First… Mystearica to Aranea. Then, Briseis to him. Now… Amaranthus to Iris.

Surprises come dawning upon him one by one and the high probability for the rest that will come, he won't know how to cope. He should be clear to himself that this is the future and anything is possible yet it's still bedazzling to him to encounter it face-to-face.

"Woah… T-then… I'm Noctis or Noct. Just by my name. I'm not really into formalities especially right now." Noctis told off, still mystified by the revelations. _'Wow… I'm meeting my friends' descendants one by one. This is really awesome and somehow… Weird.'_

"Okay then. It's been an honor. Noctis." Amaranthus acknowledged, getting himself acquainted.

Noctis smiled and nodded in regard. "Mine too."

The introductions between the future Amicitia and the older Lucis Caelum got interfered by the horn sound of the Regalia courtesy of the younger Lucis Caelum, who stealthily went in during their exchange of greeting and she's now occupying the driver's seat. "Umm… As much as I don't want to pry off on your getting-to-know stage, we have to go, Noctis. And I'll be driving… Just for a temporary basis. I do want you to sightsee first before handing Regalia over to you."

Noctis stopped in his feet, taken aback by her declaration. "You're giving it to me?"

The perplexed face of Noctis made Briseis raise an eyebrow at him. "Of course! It is your father's car in the first place, you know." She exclaimed enthusiastically much to Noctis' dubiety.

He glanced at Amaranthus and Mystearica but his uncertainty got doubled by their amusement… The general gave him a thumbs-up with a matching grin while Mystearica was chuckling, her eyes closed.

Noctis was so puzzled and doubtful that he couldn't say anything but just stare to Briseis then to the other two in utter silence.

Amaranthus hand gestured for Noctis to 'get inside the car already' to which Noctis just sighed in surrender.

Once Noctis got in at the front passenger seat, Briseis brought life to Regalia. "I'll be the one who's going to drive. I'll let you have it when I know you're good to go." She informed, smiling widely to him.

Despite the smile she's giving him, Noctis couldn't help but remember the dream he had. That agony in Briseis' face that makes her a total stranger to everyone when they saw her like that. For Noctis, that kind of painful face doesn't suit a cheerful and optimistic person like her.

Before Briseis could suspect him of wandering off in his mind, he voiced out his doubt of receiving the new Regalia on a later date from her. "But what about you? It's a gift for you after all…"

He got received with a playful punch in the arm by Briseis and beamed kindly. "Well… It's a gift worth giving to someone as great as you."

Now this got Noctis more embarrassed and speechless.

It took him a few minutes of silence, much to Briseis' amusement, for him to finally speak. "I really can't accept this." He crossed his arms and looked out the window, avoiding her teasing gaze.

"You're welcome."

"But-"

"No buts! A simple thank you would suffice, Noct."

And that ended the mule over the claim of Regalia… Once more, Briseis won the amusing mini-argument much to Noctis' chagrin, him just sighing it all in the end.

Both have took off as Briseis is at control of Regalia's wheels and Noctis' eyes darts to the rear view mirror with Amaranthus casually waving at them in goodbye and Mystearica just staring, a small smile upon her.

Regalia have gotten out of the Palace territory and is now bound to the Old Lucian Palace Ruins. As they passed various places, the ambient of area got Noctis into curious mode.

"I'm open to questions if you want to ask tons." Briseis informed eyes still peeled at the road but not blinded enough to Noct's questionable eyes of everything he sees.

Surprising to him, majority of Insomnia went through a major change.

The modernity of the city is still present but somehow… Everything became livelier and radiant. So much of various shops are seen, beautiful lushes of greenery and natural aspects scattered, and full of bustling yet smiling people.

Some infrastructures are even unrecognizable to Noctis as they are shaped into temple-likes while others have a beautiful eco-friendly parks. Most are the usual skyscrapers he is familiar with but they differ on style and appearance.

Overall, the new Insomnia is a mix of lavish nature and modernization. It has some ancient feeling but the sight of the complex tall and big buildings make it say so that it is liven up by the a brimming contemporary civilization.

"This is really a new Insomnia… I don't recognize the other places here. Some of the looks here's similar but the others… Quite new."

His astonishment still haven't faded away as they overlooked by more interesting sights.

"Well… The new Insomnia is still a modern capital but it is also where we cherish and take pride in its history. By commemorating both the past and the future, the new Insomnia is created by honoring the past and living now in the present with a new lifestyle so that the future is united both by the virtues of before and the hope of now." Briseis implied, stopping the car due to a pedestrian crossing time.

Noctis smiled, trying his best to hide his excitement and holding back his thrill of adventure. "Wow… It changed this big. Amazing…"

For the first time after what happened, he had regained his sense of adventure. It's been too long for Noctis. It made him have the feeling he had when he was on a road-trip to Altissia and even sidetracking for a bit, trying out lots of things, getting to interact with people outside of his home and overcoming the hardships.

He found a new adventure once more… He had been on twice… Once before everything went downhill and second, his life with Luna beyond. And now, he'll begin anew once more. In this timeline that he never expected to arrive and to affirm.

Briseis accelerated the car once more, eyes forward but her attention of words towards Noctis. "I'll go tour you around wherever and whenever you want after this."

He leaned back, eyes still outside. "Appreciate it. I just hope that… My friends could see this too."

' _Yeah… I wish you guys could see everything… How everything changed. It's so awesome here.'_

The emotions of sadness took over him instantly at the thought of his friends. Of course he's happy with the way things are right now but it could've been so much better for him if Prompto, Gladio and Ignis are with him.

If they were here, the four of them would probably start a new journey… This time in their own accord and not because they are bound to something important but bound by their thirst of adventure.

Noctis felt Briseis' awkward silence, becoming mute all of a sudden.

He straightway went out of his stupor, suggesting something that might remove the uncomfortable tension he caused. "Could use a music, don't you think?"

She nodded immediately, pointing the car audio for him while the other held the wheel. "Y-yeah. Go for it."

The car audio went alive as sounds of upbeat instrumental resonated in the car, making the two be stripped of the stiffness of the atmosphere and instead, was presently filled with a comfortable silence.

Briseis driving and Noctis sightseeing… It became a normal but unforgettable drive.

By this time, Noctis should be able to sleep but he couldn't. He was too hyped on the new world that he would dare not miss a single thing.

Briseis too… She was excited on having a new adventure as well. More so with her partly ancestor. She hadn't got an adventure this quite unique and she won't miss this chance. It might be a chance of a lifetime for her after all.

As their road trip continues… Little did they know… Someone awaits them by the location they are headed.

Someone that could bring hope to Noctis Lucis Caelum.

* * *

Never thought that I could finish this in a week with another OCs in the fray. XDDD

Just a little heads up, the new Insomnia that I got here is inspired from the City of Kyoto.

Since this fanfic took place a hundred years into the future, everything went from a huge or major change (for me). The Old Wall no longer present, livelier people, new friendships, etc. :D (and many more)

Soooo…. How was it for this Chapter guys?

Reviews are a huge help~


	6. Chapter 5: SIGHT OF THE PAST

A late Valentine's to ya'll! XDDD

I do not own the FFXV characters just the OCs! :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **SIGHT OF THE PAST**

" _Some things in life are bound to unravel by the miracles you heartily believe for you to truly see it."_

* * *

"Here at last."

The echoes of the footsteps went to a stop as they crossed a winding connecting bridge.

Such footsteps are Briseis and Noctis' as they stood a far few miles from the once Citadel, the view never faltering in their vision.

"Never thought I'd be back here again." Noctis has his sights beyond the look of the once alive city… The once known Insomnia.

It made him throwback to the unforgotten memories within him the last time he got back here. The sunless nights, the unpopulated metropolis, his daemon infested home, his towered home… All of it… Including their one final stand before he fulfilled the prophecy of the True King.

The once Insomnia Ruins was called itself truly because as the once modern metropolitan civilization… It is now a city of desolation, now appearing extinct than the ten years that Noctis returned from his decade slumber. The once tall buildings have now long collapsed and many of the debris turned to big rubbles and fallen rocks while some are reduced to nothing more than earthly ashes. The streets that was flooded once with its people and hundred years earlier, daemons… Now felt even more abandoned and empty. Most of the places are even unrecognizable at first look because of how decimated and old-looking they are.

"Noctis?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Noctis didn't wait for Briseis, stepping on ahead to see of what remained in the city. He was drifting off again to his old memories and he made his companion worry for him again.

The cool morning breeze made him all shudder at the feeling that the forsaken city is giving off but his companion didn't noticed, thankfully for him.

"So… How are you feeling right now?" Briseis queried, easily catching up to the Old King's stride.

Noctis side-glanced to Briseis, within his eyes is a look of hesitance and droopiness present in him. "It's… A bit to take… But I'll manage."

The place they both kept on walking made him ponder deep in the good memories as well. For Noctis, it's still surreal for him to be back again in the home he was born and raised in.

The city that held lots of unscathed feelings. The home that he held down to the bottom of his heart. The place that left him with a reason to return to. The Insomnia that he, his friends and his dad had fought for until the end.

Briseis caught up to his ambience of emotions, nodding in understanding. "Okay. Take it easy then."

She may have not known everything about what truly happened as she only read it in the books and at history classes when she was still a student but now she is very aware… That this ruins held many events that the 114th King deems indelible.

' _Come to the entrance of the Former Citadel. I will stand queue here.'_

A random austere deep male voice resonated through Noctis' head, making him flinch his head around. "W-Who... Wha…?"

"What's up, Noct?" Briseis placed her hand at Noctis' shoulder… A gesture of concern.

He returned her alarmed bearing with a small smile to assure her but frowned immediately, his eyes scanning their area. "No I… I just heard someone speak inside of my head."

This made Briseis widen her eyes, her hand still at his shoulder but unaware that she lightly gripped them. "No way… You heard him too?"

She was returned with his eyes blinking rapidly in bewilderment. "Hear… What?"

Briseis walked a little away from him, her hand pointing at the tall building. Noctis followed her line of sight, staring at that skyscraper he is all too familiar with.

"He's telling for us to go meet him at the foot of the Old Lucian Palace Ruins."

Noctis took a few steps beside Briseis, another wave of confusion bubbled up in him. "Wait up… Who now?"

She faced Noctis, seriousness taking over her. "The one you heard inside your head is the 'he' who will meet up with us."

Noctis remembered that the two of them won't be alone and they would meet up with someone here in the Ruins. "The one you guys mentioned?"

She nodded in compliance, looking once more at the Citadel skyscraper solemnly. "So we have to go there now."

Noctis patted her shoulder as walked ahead of her, "Alright. Let's. Hey… Wouldn't you at least tell me his name?" He halted in his tracks as he asked his companion behind him.

She shook her head, biting off her lip to prevent herself from smiling. "It's much more convenient to meet him in person first."

Now both coming up with an entrance down, Briseis walked down ahead as Noctis remained still, tilting his head slightly to his side piqued by the reply he was told on but he regained back to his usual self again, setting them aside temporarily. "Alright. If you say so."

He jogged off to follow forward, taking careful steps downwards into the underground tunnels. Memories of his fight along with his friends flashed in his mind as they continue their descent.

"It's still in the morning but no lights…" Noctis mumbled as he made use of the attached flashlight to his left-upper chest. It was followed shortly by Briseis' attached flashlight that is positioned to her right waist.

Now at the hallow black atmospheric tunnel, they both proceeded with making slow steps with Briseis in the lead and Noctis behind her. "Yeah. This underground tunnel hasn't been used in a long time but sturdy enough to pass on through. Now come on." She answered, motioning her arm to trail off behind her.

The underground tunnel that they both are currently treading their way amid are the once subway stations and underpasses of the once Insomnia. The derelict burrow are now in its cracked state and the aging walls truly notable in sight, the presence of its modernity replaced with obsoleteness and outworn ambience. Some fallen debris have also made the path a bit narrow and everything is very dusty, making it very tight to walk on ahead for a person who loathes cramped places.

The area made Noctis scrunch his face in unease even more but his eyes flashed with alertness. "Aren't you afraid of going through here? It looks as if it's going to break apart."

Unlike Noctis, Briseis walks casually, unfazed by the old and dark surroundings. "No worries. It's magic-protected."

It was idiotic for him but Noctis cannot help but voice out her exact words with the difference is that his are more in question rather than in a blunt way.

"Yeah. See here?" Briseis walked to a nearby wall and reached out to it.

Noctis took steps beside Briseis as he viewed closer on the spot that her hand is in place of.

"These are Runes…"

He also touched the wall as well… Running his fingers amongst the imprinted sacred magic.

She nodded in agreement, gently letting go of the rune. "It's proof that it's magic-protected. It prevents it from falling down and of course from-"

"Daemons." Noctis finished her sentence, staring at her as she bobbed her head knowingly.

Without further ado, they continued their underground stroll, their exchange of words still intact. The revelation of the underground tunnels being sacred enlightened Noctis for a bit as he is now walking casually like Briseis is and at the same time, taking note of the secluded but hallowed walls. "Well… Now I can see but why didn't you guys had lights put here since you've been coming here."

Briseis perked up at his question, instantly waving her arms in defense. "Oh no. I don't constantly go here unlike the Oracle. I only go here if 'he' calls or if something important is occurring… Like right now."

One word made Noctis straighten up in his position. "The Oracle?"

Briseis crouched down as she passed through an opening, her voice still heard from the other side. "Yes. One of her duties now is to protect and to commune with the Crystal as well but she doesn't go like everyday but she's just prone to travel here more necessarily than I do."

He followed down afterwards, easily making it to the next as well. "I see… Well… I… Ummm…" He shuffled awkwardly, looking everywhere but to Briseis. Noctis wanted to ask another question but his tight-lipped situation due to his thoughts about a _certain someone_ made him render in agitation.

She frowned at his state, concern surfacing to her face. "Noct?"

At the call of his name, he scrambled coolly and hovering both his hands inside to his pocket jeans, easing off on his sweaty palms. "Uh. Yeah. Nothing. Let's just go on ahead. Kinda giving me the creeps down here."

The girl raised both her eyebrows, seemingly sharp of his change of words but she decided to not pry any longer. "Claustrophobic?"

He exhaled shakily, uncomfortably staring off ahead at the never-ending pathway of wrecked rocks and dust-covered floors. "Not really. Missing the light… I guess…"

"Then let us fasten our pace. Follow me." Briseis agreed, ushering him but Noctis scratched his head awkwardly but genuinely smiled nonetheless, sensing her leadership and protectiveness.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah. No worries Bry. I know my way here."

Briseis opened her mouth to speak but closed it at a split-second. She just scratched her cheek, smiling meekly. "Oh. Right…"

She really wanted to object because as she was thinking that it has been a very long time and he might lose his way and something might happen. Not that she thinks of him as weak but she was just a worry-wart female especially if the man in front of her is the Old King himself slash the King of Light who saved the world.

The young Queen couldn't tell anything any further as he gestured his head to proceed further. "I'll take it from here." Noctis assured.

Briseis couldn't speak up anymore, slowly nodding to him instead. "Go on. I'm just behind you."

Their en route to the Citadel Palace made them in placing their tracks as fast and swift as they can be.

Internally, Briseis wondered to the voice that echoed inside her… Not just her but also to Noctis. She was completely taken aback as well. Rarely hearing him communicate telepathically and now that he did, Briseis was now a hundred percent sure that something is coming about.

She mustered her determination on trying to speak with him mentally once more.

' _If you can hear me… Did something happen?'_

No response.

She knotted her brows in vexation, all the more having the thought of concern on what lies ahead to both her and Noctis. Even worse, that voice is not from her friend, Orpheus, and as he had promised to meet them at the checkpoint which he hasn't kept.

"Something bothering you?" Noctis stopped, directly facing to a scowling Briseis, to which the latter coughed in surprise… Reverting back to her usual cheery expression.

"N-Nothing! I j-just can't wait to go there already! Like you said, the dark sure is a bummer!"

She pressed on ahead making Noctis hold a stern glare, not convinced on her reply but it was changed into a puzzled expression when she is not holding back in her feet storming off.

He just shook his head and shrugged both at the same time, still trailing off behind her afterwards.

Noctis was never the observant type but he has a feeling that Briseis has something that he doesn't know. He would ask her about it in a later time but right now, his objective is to head at the Citadel Ruins.

Everything might get a clearing out of him if he was to find answers and clues there.

.

.

.

.

Little both did know, unsettling things loomed after them. Noctis and Briseis are not the only ones who has a purpose of being here in the once Insomnia.

The popularly known as the Magitek Infantry stealthily pursues after them with such intentions unknown to everyone.

* * *

"Yeah. We're coming home. We left Lestallum an hour ago."

A solemn, serious looking woman is driving a Modern Black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited, with an earpiece attached to her right ear, in conversation with someone.

The woman frowned even further, squinting her eyes to her earpiece.

"I was informed of everything from the Hunter HQ that are currently stationed in Lestallum. They said that a vigilante did some heavy action there. Some witnesses implied notable features."

After a few seconds, sounds of mmhhms was heard from her as she nods sternly. "He's a male. No matter, I'll just report back every detail once I get to Queen Briseis."

Her voice is calm but her face betrays her as it is heavily somber, looking more serious and stout… Adding up even more to her already solemn distinguished face. The next wave of words coming from her caller made her exhale slowly, eyes narrowing.

"As long as she's unhurt… That's what matters to me."

Another words that she perceived from her earpiece made her left eyebrow raise in annoyance. "Tch. Don't push your luck. I will beat you to the tiniest pulp once I get home."

She abruptly ended the call and set down her earpiece, not awaiting on the one she is in conversation for a chance to speak up. Her facial expression pulls out a vibe of botheration in her face but deep within her eyes, it's glinting with a bit of amusement.

"Who's that?"

Behind the woman that is driving, the very same girl who is with Gentiana spoke up in query. This white-haired girl who is communing to the divine statue of the Goddess Etro.

"My apologies. Did I stir you awake?" Her eyes glancing for a moment at the rear view mirror, checking up to the passenger.

The girl chuckled and bobbed her shoulders playfully. "A bit but it's alright. Could use a stretch anyways." The mention of her own words made her automatically stretch her arms outward and a soft yawn coming out of her mouth.

"Going back to your question earlier, it is my brother. He is asking for both our wellbeing, your majesty." The woman driving told politely, giving her a small smile through the rear view mirror.

The child laughed, leaning in to get a closer look at the female driver.

"But I think he's asking more on you."

The child was given a sound of 'hmp!' to which the inside of the jeep vibrated with her cackle, finding her driver companion hilarious. "Oh come on! He is your brother. In duty or not, he'll never get over the fact that he's just being concerned for you."

The woman's eye twitch in aggravation, gripping the wheels a bit tighter. "I'd rather have him worry over you or to Queen Briseis, your majesty."

If not for the young child behind her and the fact that her best friend just recently gave this vehicle to her, she would have destroyed it with one grip.

The young girl slumped backwards to her seat, groaning to the driver in annoyance. "We are inside your car so at least spare me those formalities! Pleaaaseeee….!"

The driver smirked, "Okay okay. Just sit still there and put on your seatbelt!"

The girl grinned as she beamingly complied, sitting properly now and fastening her seatbelt in place making the woman driver puff out an air in contentment.

The few minutes of their drive was filled with peaceful silence, the car audio of instrumental music the only one filling the vehicular space. However, the pacific stillness was momentarily cut when the girl softly called up to the woman driver.

"Yes?"

She waited for the child's response, seeing through the rear view mirror that the girl seemed pestered, her fingers fiddled shakily. Her face bear the same lofty, matured-looking features unlikely for a girl of 12-year-old but the actions are the total opposite.

"How are everything? Is the case of the reappearance of the Magitek Army still ensuing?" The young girl asked, her eyes boring at the rear view mirror, making the two have eye contact. The girl have eyes with worry while the woman's maintained her stern ones.

The driver was the first the break off as she was occupied at the road but her voice opposite of her stare before. "Unfortunately, yes."

The little girl's shoulders slumped dejectedly, now her sight out to the car windows mumbling an 'I see' in an almost whisper.

The woman toned down the volume of the car audio, giving the child a caring yet somehow dignified glances at the rear view mirror. "You know that the leaders of this world are on this case… And we are all working together to cease the chaos any further."

The girl didn't answered back immediately. The woman fully knew that the girl was all ears on her but she decided to not force the child to listen. Somehow trying to be as placating as the _one_ who always tries to comfort her.

The child emitted an air of exasperation instead now facing the woman directly. "Yes… You're right. Jeez… Are you Gentiana?" The young girl's scowled face softens, chuckling.

The latter raised her eyebrow in a mix of question and interest. "Do I look like her?"

If you're going to ask this female currently driving, she'd find the ever-so young woman strange with the way she moves, the way she speaks and the facial expression she pulls off.

With the young child in constant meetings with the mysterious black-haired woman, this female driver gets eerie vibes from just seeing her eyes closed… Something that makes her baffled all the time as to how the little one gets easy-going and clingy around that woman.

Not that she hated Gentiana but she cannot help but feel different. Sometimes good and others... Not so much. Every time she looks at Gentiana, she thinks that she is a woman with many secrets. Some secrets apprehending and some quite hair-raising.

"You act like her but you're more… Frownish…?" The girl plucked out from her seatbelt and leant closer to the driver's seat, grinning widely and playfully.

"Oh really?"

The driver woman somewhat goofed as she spun the driving wheel ending up for the car to be in a zigzag routine to which the girl just laughed hysterically, clutching to the seatbelt.

"NO STOP! Okay I'm sorry!"

When the car returned to its straight-on drive, the child leant again forward.

"But it's true… No wait! I don't intend it to be a tease but… You have a way with words like Gentiana… And Bry."

"You are most welcome, then." The female smiled, kindness lingered for a few seconds before reverting back again to her staid self, eyes peeled ahead.

Of course, the little girl saw it and beamed even more and giggled at the same time. "I can't wait to get home already… You mentioned that he's there, right?!"

"Yes he is. Both of them are in the Old Lucian Palace Ruins."

"For the crystal?"

"I don't think so."

The young girl crossed her arms in front of her chest as she grunted irefully. "Why doesn't she always tell everything to me?"

The woman maintained a calm demeanor, smiling politely through the rear view mirror. "Because she doesn't want you to be concerned for her." She comforted.

The child slouched down to her seat even more so, sulking as her eyes wander to the view of the outside. "I am already. I tend to be when she's keeping secrets from me."

She clearly understood that the child was caring and nervous despite being the fury in her overall expression. As mature-looking and responsible as she appears to be, there would be times when she acts about like a kid the girl is.

The woman laughed lightly at her face making billowing feelings, slowing down the pace of the car and faced behind to the girl. "Oh do not pout anymore, little one. We'll be there soon."

Facing the road again and accelerating the jeep wrangler, her expression softened not letting the girl see them. "So contain that excitement for a little while."

The little girl may not see it but she is keen enough to be aware of her companion's flow of ambience. Smiling upon the thought, she bit her lip and tried replying snappily. "Fine. I will ma'am." Only for her to end up beaming even more.

Indeed the woman says the truth. There will be certain times when she'd act like the 12-year-old the young child would be… Like for this instance.

* * *

 _Two hours ago_

 _Stopping over at Lestallum, the very same woman who drives the Jeep Wrangler together with the white-haired young child walking beside her made their way into an outpost._

 _At the outpost, two persons, a young-looking male a bit at the back with the older female standing out, welcomed their presence._

" _Ma'am Martha."_

" _Captain Amaryllis."_

 _The woman driver is known as Amaryllis. The serious and cool woman whom the Queen sent to the country of Tenebrae and also, to investigate some matters along the way._

 _Martha, the older lady most likely in her late 40s with her hair in a neat low bun, slowly nodded in politeness to Captain Amaryllis._

 _Despite training and working with her for a long time, the older woman never cease to be amazed to Amaryllis._

 _Amaryllis is wearing a civilian outfit consisting of a gray open button-front trench coat with detachable hood, a black v-neck sweater, a red shirt, a fingerless glove at her left hand, dark blue slim fit jeans, and dark brown combat boots._

 _Martha also took note of her physical appearance. She was one of the people who guided Amaryllis after all. The Captain herself has a long copper hair with its end tips being puffy wavy, a left-sided chin-length bangs with a simple black headband as the other hair was slicked back except for the left sided bangs, and has sharp caramel brown eyes._

 _The older hunter was astonished by the growth of one of her disciples even to the point of treating her in high regard for achieving such remarkable results._

 _Immediately cutting off from her simple throw backs and observations, she graced her courtesy by softly smiling and bowing towards the young child beside the female Captain. "Your Eminence."_

 _The white-haired young girl nodded kindly in regards, smiling all the while. "Hi Miss Martha."_

 _The older female and the young child made small talk mostly about the road trip and the people and getting themselves comfortable and more acquainted._

 _After a little while, Amaryllis now cut to the chase and casted Martha a knowing look. "Queen Briseis sent me here… It is something about the case of the Magitek Infantry near Lestallum."_

 _The older hunter responded politely in understanding and have offered to show the area of the wrecked scene. Both women have prepared themselves to make haste but the young girl tugged to the Captain's long sleeve, a spark of concern in the child's eyes._

 _She bended down to one knee to make a steady eye contact, placing both her hands on the child's shoulders amiably. "Your majesty, you must remain here in Hammerhead. I will go and check everything out before we head back home."_

 _The girl gripped ever more at the copper-headed woman's clothing, frowning deeply. "No. Take me with you, Captain Amaryllis."_

 _The girl remained her eye contact, a glint of stern and bravery instilled in the child's eyes. It was hard for the Captain to resist them because she never failed to be stunned by the depths of this child's dedication and courage to face anything. "I am not implying that you are a burden to my duties but I cannot ensure your safety at the woods if you come with me especially if the Magitek Army is at an advantage in numbers. I swore an oath that I would keep you out of harm's way and get you home safe."_

 _True to her words as much as she is highly impressed by the young girl's display of bravery, she still made a promise both personally and dutifully and she would rather be hated by the young Oracle than be torn apart at the thought of not being able to keep her safe._

 _Seeing the girl's head lowered dejectedly, the Captain tried to be as comforting as she could be as she took now the hands of the young Oracle. "Please… Take heed at my advice. I won't stay for long… I will be back."_

 _The girl casted her a sober yet anxious expression but eventually exhaling slowly and stared upon the Captain's eyes once more and her hands tightening."You better!"_

 _The copper-haired Captain stood up straight, nodding sharply to the girl. "Copy that."_

 _Out of the blue, a dirty blonde-haired man stood behind the little girl, placing his hand giddily on the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry, Rylli. I'll keep an eye for her. Now y'all be careful out there. Ya hear?" The young Oracle, in turn, giggled by the man's cheery attitude. "Hi Cid!"_

" _Howdy, little sunshine!" He winked to her and patted the girl's head in a friendly gesture._

 _To everyone, they seemed confused by the companionship of two of the highly revered women to this simple commoner but to those who truly knew them, the three of them have been long-time friends… A friendship bound by both of ancestry bloodline and of heartfelt acquaintance._

" _I owe you, Phoebus. Don't let her get harmed by anyone and anything."_

 _The enthusiastic, southern-voiced man cocked his head in a bow, holding to the tip of his cowboy hat. "Leave it to me! Now scram along. Hope ya'll get something good there."_

" _Be careful out there, you guys!" She waves off as the Captain made tracks to the pick-up truck that the old woman hunter, Martha, owns._

" _Still the same 'ol grumpy Rylli even callin' me by my family name. Gal's never gonna get herself a significant other with a face like that!"_

" _I heard that Phoebus!"_

 _This made the young Oracle and the cowboy-fashioned man flinch at Amaryllis' high sense of hearing but they ended up laughing hysterically afterwards, amused by the Amaryllis' reaction to which the Captain just scoffed off as she finally hopped in at the pick-up truck front seat._

* * *

" _What the…"_

 _A few minutes of travelling from the Lestallum outpost, Martha and Amaryllis finally made it to the area._

 _The travel to the outskirts of the warm city made her remove her coat only for a temporary moment, basking herself in the warm temperature._

 _It took the women a little while of trekking to reach the destination and now arriving at the site of the destruction, the lavish peaceful woods now was abused by the scattered metal clunks, hacked trees, cracked deep-holed earth and mass of rock pieces exploded everywhere._

 _One can totally imagine that a battle truly commenced._

" _Sword slashes, bullet holes, remains of the armory… This is from the Magitek alright." Captain Amaryllis treaded around carefully, even bending down to some parts that contained the pieces of the Magitek Infantry and narrowing her eyes in botheration and suspiciously._

" _Captain. Check this out."_

 _Martha called out from the opposing side of where Amaryllis is._

 _After a few seconds of walking, she saw the older hunter crouched down, her eyes looking downwards._

 _Sensing the Captain behind her, she straightened up and stepped a little back to pave way as she pointed slowly to the earthly floor._

 _Amaryllis' eyes widened in shock, brashly kneeling to one knee as she took hold of a tattered black clothing but what made the copper-haired captain unsettled is the imprinted insignia._

" _A Kingsglaive garb?!"_

 _Martha's face contorted in ponder, eyes narrowing as thoughts races in her mind. This didn't go unnoticed by Amaryllis as she moved upright still clenched to the destroyed garment and questioned Martha about the grim change of expression._

" _Some of the commoners here and two of my men stationed here saw someone… That someone aided them in taking down these Infantry. It could be related to this." Martha eyed the clothing._

 _Amaryllis became more alarmed, asking directly the woman hunter once more in detail. "Do they happen to acquire the presence of this someone?"_

" _With what I've gathered. The someone's a He. Physically big and tall… With a scar in the forehead in a slanted position and another across his left eye." Martha pointed out, her senses peeled at the surroundings in case an ambush comes._

 _Amaryllis reached for her cellphone but Martha's hand halted her in her motives. "Another thing. My men even said that he looked like… General Amaranthus. Because of the similar tattoo on his arms."_

 _Luckily for her ability of her calm display, Amaryllis didn't drop her phone and her head down but her voice definitely did make up for her shocked state. "What?!"_

 _Martha continued, "And based from them, this man supported the two of my stationed hunters and took out the entire Magitek Infantry using a greatsword all by himself. They haven't got the chance to talk to him as he immediately ran off and disappeared afterwards."_

" _Well I'll be damned."_

 _The female Captain was definitely troubled. She only knew one man who can use a greatsword and she can never point him out as the suspect for all the damage done. Despite doing the honor of protecting the men from their demise and preventing further mischief to the other people, it is still uncomforting that the one who helped didn't show his face… Making Amaryllis wonder in deep._

" _But… He didn't fully destroyed all the evidences. Other than this jacket that belonged to the Kingsglaive, some weaponry and engines are left behind here." Martha implied, her line of vision rotating here and there at the said scattered and destroyed material chunks of metal, steel and many more that are highly related to the scene of the area and to the Magitek Army._

 _The latter inhaled slowly, trying to ban herself from letting her concern taking over. It would not do her good to let her emotions get the best of her especially that certain big issues arises that might threaten the world of Eos and the family and friends that she held dear._

 _As she follow under the Queen of Lucis, it is her duty to serve and to protect whatever that come may. And this will not bring her down… Personally and professionally._

" _That's good. Then, I want the Hunter HQ to quarantine this area. Search more thoroughly. I kind of feel that we're still missing something. I'll leave everything to you here temporarily, Martha."_

 _The Older female hunter nodded in compliance. "You can count on us, Captain."_

 _The trek on the way back was easier to be done as they near the gap to the positioned pick-up truck still proceeding to walk their way towards the vehicle as various men crowds near the pick-up truck with various transportations scattered as well. Other Hunters are obliging immediately to the order executed by the Captain and the female Head Hunter as they came barreling onto the woods, passing by and greeting in high respects at the two women._

 _Martha offered to stay as she wanted to investigate further as well together with her fellow hunters, letting Amaryllis borrow the female hunter's pick-up truck so that she could head back to the Lestallum outpost where the young little Oracle and the male mechanic awaits her safe return._

 _Hopping into the driver's seat, Amaryllis spoke once more as she brought the engine to life. "Once I get home, I'll report everything to Queen Briseis. Knowing her, she'll provide backup here. I will send my men as well."_

" _Thank you." Martha bowed in respect._

 _The Female Hunter watched the vehicle drive-off and only went back to the area when the sight of it is already gone._

* * *

"Finally."

"We're really here."

Reaching out of the tunnels, they are met once more with the blinding ray of the morning sun, the worn out looking streets and the gust of wind.

Walking a few steps, they are welcomed by the smashed open, rusted gates of the once Citadel. The two Lucis Caelum lingered by the entrance a few minutes with Noctis enthralled and Briseis smiling knowingly towards her ancestor.

Before Noctis can be swelled up with emotion, he cleared his throat to prevent him so and made eye contact with Briseis.

Briseis grinned and motioned her arm towards the gate. "Always give priority to the elderly."

The 114th King raised his eyebrow at her teasing, "I may be hundreds of years old but I'm not so old-looking. Ladies first." He ushered back, copying the same action as Briseis but his are more taunting.

Briseis shrugged and walked on ahead.

Noctis took this chance to look around more and take in the sight of the once Citadel.

It felt a lifetime of long way to get to the steps. Due to the morning sunshine, his former home sparked many memories once more. The first one when he left for Altissia and the last when he return to fulfill his destiny as the True King.

Unlike outside of the former Citadel, it never got any heavy damage like debris, crushed rubbles and other more but the mere presence of obsoleteness and ancientness lingered.

To the 114th King, may it be in his younger times, ten years after, a hundred years later… He never felt more happy to be in front of his home. This skyscraper that he kept lots of memories with his family and friends.

Noctis finally got out of his stupor when a bark of a dog sounded throughout the front area of the abandoned Citadel. It was followed by Briseis' announcement of name.

"Orpheus!"

The young Queen sprinted on ahead as Noctis paused, confusion taking over but his mind immediately toppled over as another but much louder bark from the dog that stood at the bottom steps of the once Citadel making its sound resonate throughout the entirety of Citadel Ruins making Noctis taken aback for a moment.

' _Orpheus is here instead… But where's… Orpheus' and his are different voices after all.'_ Briseis mused inside her head as she finally got to the dog, bending down a little to rub the dog's head.

"I never took you for an animal lover." Noctis smirked, finally caught up to Briseis.

Briseis straightened up from her bended position, facing Noctis and at the same time, paving way for him to let him see on what got his attention right now.

"Well do take it now. This is Orpheus. He's our family dog." She introduced, beaming towards both of them.

Orpheus barked happily as he closed the distance between him and Noctis, sitting in front of the Old King. Noctis mirthfully took the dog's loving and adorable gesture, crouching down to meet its gaze.

"Hey there." The male Lucis Caelum took note of this dog's quite unique semblance.

Orpheus is amazingly as large as a wolf rather than an average large size of an alpha dog. He has a raven black fur with powdery and glimmering silver fur scattered throughout the black fur. His physical appearance make it look like he is a part of the night sky with a lot of attached stars among its body.

The most eye-catching to Noctis is the large dog's eyes. He has silver ones as sparkling at the dispersed silver fur in its body and its pupil being a heavy shade of purple. Like the color of the purple twilight that he saw in his dream.

The majestic large dog leaned his head towards Noctis' knee as the latter just chuckled towards the dog's want to be given affection. "Atta' boy." He rubbed the head of the dog comfortingly.

"So… Where is the guy that we're supposed to meet?"

Noticing how Briseis went cold and the way she stares up at the sky didn't go unnoticed by him despite the good exchange between him and Orpheus. He stood up from his crouched position, eyes of curiosity and concern not leaving his descendant's.

"That's what I thought too… He's not here." She answered, not breaking away from her vision of the clear bright morning sky. Not long after, she looked up Orpheus to whom the dog just stares blankly at her. "Where is he, boy?"

Seemingly to understand his master's words, he took gentle strides at the peak of the once Citadel steps and gave her a side-glance but the eyes sparks a solemn but intimidating look.

Becoming solemn herself, she nodded in understanding towards the dog. "He's motioning for us to follow inside." She told Noctis to which he just raised his eyebrows but responded in a slight hesistance. "…Shall we then?"

Briseis went up three steps, eyes peeled upwards at the entrance. "Yep. Let's just go. While we're here… I'll sh-"

The Orpheus's change of actions made the two Lucis Caelum perk up in surprise. The male black dog is in a growling stance, its eyes glowing in a threateningly instinctive attack, glaring beyond Noctis.

Briseis responded to her dog's focused movements as she is now standing beside Noctis and her eyes holding a more serious and cautioned glint. "So that's how it is."

"Very bad?" Noctis warily suggested rather than being a question.

"Most likely."

After a few minutes of examining the area of the Citadel Ruins, something finally came about. Outside of the Citadel Gates, a brash sound of cracked rocks echoed up until to where Noctis and Briseis stood still.

Not taking any chances, Noctis stride forward. "Bry. Stay put here."

He was about to warp there but only to be suppressed by Briseis, gripping for his arm, her head shaking desperately. "No. I'll check it out. You remain here. The same goes for you Orpheus. Take watch here, boy."

Noctis highly protested and took hold of her shoulder but her steady gaze of reassurance made him choke-in his disagreement with the addition of Orpheus' direct stare to him, seemingly agreeing to his master's orders.

With a sharp nod and slowly freeing his hand on her shoulder, Briseis smiled in gratitude and gave him a thumbs-up.

Also internally, the male Lucis Caelum was impressed by how brave she is and not hesitant to take what risk that comes.

In an instant, a white glimmer of her physical replica was left beside him and Orpheus only for Briseis to now have warped near at the gates.

Her left hand clutching a dagger, she materialized another weapon at her right hand, a unique type of weapon that is both used in long range and close combat… A gunblade.

When she was about to stealthily sneak around, a squeak of shock sounded behind the Citadel gates.

"Y-you're…?!" Briseis widened her eyes, returning her baffled state to one in front of her.

"Y-your majesty!"

What the three of them thought to be a threat… It only appears that a young boy appeared, already at the verge of wetting his pants if she further dives in silently to attack. Not only a young boy but two more younger ones appeared… Another young boy and a young girl and with both of them in the same state as the first boy who made an appearance.

Flicking away both her weapons to not frighten the children, Briseis sighed instead and tucked strands of her hair behind her right ear as means to ease herself down as well. "You guys! Why are you in here?" She questioned, kneeling down to meet them eye-to-eye, a look of upset and concern printed on her face.

The boy who appeared late shuffled his feet guiltily, eyes glued at his feet. "W-we're so sorry, Queen B-Briseis… W-we were playing and we kind of ended up here…"

Before Briseis can speak, the only girl of the three spoke up in sobbing fits, glaring annoyingly at the two boys despite the tears that have fell down her reddish cheeks. "I told them that this place is not allowed to anyone but they won't listen to me, Queen Briseis."

The boy who first appeared pouted, his eyebrows knotted in upset. "Then why did you follow us?"

"Because someone needs to look after you two!" The girl snapped back, eyes becoming watery with tears all over again.

Briseis chided in, placing her hand at the hand of the first boy and the other at the head of the girl. "This place is not safe for you and is never a playground at that. Me and the Oracle don't just enter here willingly because we want to. This place is a sacred place too and besides, I don't want something bad to happen to you three cuties!" She beamed kindly, now hugging the three children.

The two boys relaxed as they grinned but the girl squirmed, eyes hesitant towards Briseis. When the young Queen inquire of what bothers her, the little girl asked in fear. "A-are you… Going to send us to jail….?" The two boys tensed as well, looking downwards and avoiding the Queen's hidden wrath as the three children imagined would be.

They were instead earned with a light chuckle, cradling the cheeks of the little girl and rubbing off the tears with her thumbs that strained the female child's puffy cheeks. "No! No my dear. Rather… I do want you to be more obedient from now on. Take this words as my punishment." With the addition of winking and smiling gleefully.

The three children laughed by the young Queen's antics and nodded joyfully but with a bit of resolve in each of them that Briseis left to them.

"Are we good now, kids?" She asked, now standing up from her knelt position and patting off the dust that lingers in her knees.

"Yeah!" The second boy jumped and his fists both clenched up in the air but was smacked at his side by the other boy. "Hey! She's the queen, stupid!"

Thanks to his warning, he scrambled back to his senses and poised himself properly and awkwardly. "I-I… I mean- Yes, your majesty!"

"Oh you." Briseis laughed by the kids' open-mindedness and cheerful behavior and followed by the kids' chorus of giggles and chortles.

With how Briseis is immersed with the presence and company of endearing children, she wasn't able to see that she gained spectators.

Such are Noctis that is close to them and leaning against a lamp post and with Orpheus beside him. _'An approachable at that too…'_ He noted inwardly, a genuine kind smile gracing his lips.

Orpheus bark got the children and Briseis' attention, grinning and shaking her head towards Noctis. "False alarm!"

"Yeah." Noctis nodded.

He also noticed that the children behind Briseis are whispering amongst themselves but not low enough that he was able to make hear of the words 'Cool', 'Mysterious' and 'Legends'. Noctis cleared his throat to not eavesdrop any longer and before being overwhelmed by his tendency to be awkward.

The Old King was about to stroll in advance to the Citadel Ruins when the another threatening growl sounded about of Orpheus, its eyes now sparking even more than before. Noctis was now sure it is not a good sign, furrowing his brows in confusion, he called upon the young Queen. "Bry! Are you sure?"

Briseis was still in her interaction with the kids and heads raising up to see Noctis and Orpheus being chary. "I am. What's up?"

"Orpheus is kind of… Pacing around." Noctis motioned for Orpheus, who is gradually pacing towards the direction of the gates, and with him following the dog as well.

She never got the chance to say her words as a destructive wave of noise thundered outside of the Citadel borders. Noctis and Orpheus sprinted to the four on instinct as the three children cowered in fear and Briseis narrowing her eyes towards the source that massive sound.

' _It came from where Noct and I emerged…'_ She concluded as she saw a glimpse of the entrance to the underground tunnel being immersed in dirty brown smoke probably due to the explosion.

She could've sworn that she heard a noise of mechanism but she won't grab any risks especially with civilians present. "Get behind me, you three!" Briseis ordered with the three young children taking refuge behind the young Queen instantly, her alerted eyes still in place outside.

Noctis warped directly with the Sword of the Father at his hand in front of Briseis, his stance in a protective position but his line of vision peeled beyond. Orpheus halted between Briseis and Noctis, his position ready to pounce and the dog's threat now more notable as its fur and tail are raised and now bared its sharp teeth.

He has a bad feeling of what they would encounter as the suspense brought by the smoke and the high walls obstructed their view but like Briseis, he tuned in to the familiar sounds now becoming more louder than before.

Orpheus now leapt in front of Noctis, barking defensively making Briseis and Noctis exchange shrewd and cautious glances.

To what Noctis feared, the brash sounds of metallic and the emotionless pile of soldiers came into perfect view as the smoke finally cleared. In a group of 13, they snappily marched harmonically their weapons and flashing eyes bore before the Lucis Caelums, the kids and the male dog.

"MTs! Go!" Noctis shouted, tightening his grip on his sword and made a run for it.

Briseis grabbed for the hands of the kids that are both beside her while the other cling to the girl's hand, sprinting away from their pursuers. "Run, kids!" The three children obliged immediately and moved their legs as fast as they could be in track with the young Queen.

Noctis was willing to fight them alone but the safety of his companions comes first and in case something bad happens, he'll be there for Briseis and the children. Briseis even tried to be in track with the kids as they could only last for little but she already is ready to take a fight just in case they won't be able to make it in time.

One Magitek Trooper got close to Briseis and was about to swing its Magitek Spear. "Bry!"

Briseis reacted immediately, letting go of the kids' hands and summoned her weapons, gunblade to her right and a retractable shield to her left. Her shield clashed with the Magitek's spear.

With an opening to the Magitek Trooper's leg, she shoots a bullet through its knee making it vulnerable and Briseis took this chance to bat away the spear using her shield from its grasp and sliced the heartless armored trooper's diagonally using her sharp blade. It spewed in clunks of tatters until the faded into electric sparks and embers.

"I'm good!" She replied, exhaling a breath and implying a nod of guarantee to Noctis.

Noctis' eyes widened in astonish and his jaw slightly hanged with the kids erupted into victory cheers although it was short-lived as Orpheus is now ensued into a battle with two more troopers, harshly biting, butting heads and back-kicking the steel soldiers.

Briseis motioned for the kids to keep low as Noctis charged to where Orpheus is. Using the Sword of the Father, he hacked and slashed through the remaining Magitek Soldiers that march their way towards them.

Certain on the tucked position of the three children, she seized towards the battle as to join Noctis and Orpheus. She threw her retractable shield and in a matter of seconds, warp-striking the Magitek soldier enough to inflict damage and did a round-house kick, sending the MT flying as she leapt into the air and strike the blade straight down upon the metal soldier.

The rest of the fight, she did similar attacks as Noctis does of slicing and hacking past.

Her style of fighting didn't went flying to male Lucis Caelum though. Even more so when he got saved by her from a sneak attack from a Magitek trooper. She aimed her shield at the soldier that would land a blow on Noctis' back as he was busy from another one and the shield twisted deep from the soldier's stomach and using that opportunity, she waved her wrist in a commanding act as the shield bursted forth an elemental magic of fire and blue lightning. "Not bad!"

He narrowed his eyes at three of the emotionless metal soldiers aiming their guns at Briseis. Grasping this one to thank her for saving his ass, he warped above them and uses simultaneous air-stepping attacks, mercilessly afflicting slashes until they crumpled into their cracked form. "You too!"

Just as the Infantry dwindled, another batch came and this time, they arrived from an Magitek airship above them and the worst part of it, the steel bolted soldiers landed near the huddled children and they now trembled in terror.

Briseis and Noctis hasten to the three children but only to be blocked by the remaining Magitek that arrived before. Her eyes immediately found Orpheus' as he just finished off one soldier. "Orpheus! Get the children inside the Citadel Ruins and keep them safe!"

The male dog barked briskly, understanding his orders, and sprinted his way towards the children.

The Magitek Troopers advanced even further and their target came upon the children. The second boy stood up from his crouching and shield the other two when they are cold-heartedly going to be hit with their swords, closing their eyes for the impact.

The assault never arrived and opening their eyes, Noctis' back came into their view, the Sword of the Tall at hand and the ones who tried landing a death attack on the three were instantly blown to pieces. The Old King gave them a side-glance to check if they were alright.

"Thank you, sir!" The boy who stood in defense bowed gratefully to which Noctis nodded in return. "Don't look back, kid. Follow the dog." He gestured to Orpheus as it stares ahead to Briseis' state of continuously fighting the other Magitek soldiers.

As Noctis safeguards the children, Briseis onslaughts the metal human-like that blocks the way to the Citadel Ruins.

"Go kids! I'm counting on you, Orpheus!" She shouted as she shoot at the head of the MT that she pinned down, the path temporarily clear for the dog and the children to pass through. Noctis quickly ushered them, fighting those who tried getting up or those who charged head on.

The three children clutched to the fur of Orpheus as it guided them towards the steps of the Citadel.

Seeing them successfully running through the troopers, they ready their selves once more with Noctis summoning the Sword of the Father once more and Briseis whipping the Gunblade, weapons gripped and focused, and eyes flashed with the preparation to battle the remaining Magitek troopers that either haven't joined in on the battle or have only taken little damage from the fight earlier. Both of them upright and their backs on one another.

"Ready for more?" Noctis grinned, eyeing Briseis through his peripheral vision.

She snorted in tease, elbowing him at the back. "Need to ask?"

Briseis charged head on first and was followed by Noctis. The movement of warping, slicing, crushing, kicking… All of them in a continuous cycle.

While some are in queue on fighting the two Lucis Caelum, five of them managed to privy out of the battle and trail off to the Citadel. If it wasn't for Orpheus, the two wouldn't have noticed that the five Magitek Soldiers are storming ahead to them.

Briseis aims to warp to get there but she got hit by one of the Magitek soldier's punch, stumbling her backwards. Cold panic takes over her as they now surround Orpheus and the three children who are now screaming and crying in horror.

"No!" She yelled in fear, grasping a bottle of potion and applying it to herself and now ran hurriedly.

A Magitek trooper stealthily creeps behind Briseis and warps after it. "Shit!" He was also struck with dread and sprinted headlong after Briseis giving both their best to outrun and to back off on the MTs that blocks their way or some that chases after them.

Warping won't help because it takes high focus to be able to execute it but as of the present moment, they are meddled with the ones coming after them. At the point of fear and terror, a sphere of elemental fire was thrown to the five Magitek Soldiers, causing them to flinch on the floor, damage heavily inflicted and preceded by a synchronic wave of daggers thrown off.

Another sphere of elemental was thrown behind Noctis and Briseis onward to the Magitek Troopers behind them and that sphere released an electrocuting massive forks of lightning.

"I am very certain you all do require a dire need of assisting."

A calm voice echoed off up on the steps of the Citadel Ruins, revealing the hero of their battle against the Magitek Infantry.

Noctis froze in shock at the appearance of someone he knew all too well. "Ignis?!"

His visionless was not longer necessary for him to identify who called out his name. "It's been a long time… Your Majesty… Noct." Ignis' voice are filled with disbelief and emotion regardless of his calm exterior as he stood still above the once Citadel steps.

Noctis' hope… Clings upon inside him once more.

* * *

"Darkness arises once more."

Somewhere in a field of flowers with a grand view of the sea beyond, the same white-haired girl sat by the flowers that sways brought by the gentle breeze. Her hands are clasped together and head lowered, making her look like she is praying… Her eyes tightly shut.

"What occurred in the time of late shall bound to happen soon."

Behind those shut eyes are several images come upon her mind. Each of them making the young girl grip her joined hands even more and her words lingering into whispers even more. "The turning point of fate…"

At these exact moments, a glowing embodiment of a woman appeared beside the little girl to which the latter flickered her eyes wide open and stare at the physical epitome of bright light but not to the point of blinding the girl. "Only… Only time leads to that fateful day… Goddess Etro."

' _They who shall shed path for the chosen one… That chosen one… Who shall waver my light upon my beloved. The light brought that decides to either rise… Or fall.'_ The light-embodying woman said.

The young girl slowly nodded as she now made herself upright, hands still grappled together in front of her shoulder blades and her line of sight now gazing ahead to the bright skies. "Your time has arrived once more… King of Light." She closed off her eyes momentarily as she saw some visions again and one of them is Noctis Lucis Caelum and three silhouettes that stood tall behind him. "The unwavering pillars of the King of Light."

The last picture inside her head forced open her eyes once more to the skies, a look of resolute and solemnity, and her hands now fall to each of her side.

"As the Oracle of this world, I will give my life to ensure that light would not go astray from its destined path."

With the words that came out of the female child, the woman who is in a form of a physical body of light named Etro by the young Oracle flickered away but not leaving her final breathless words.

' _I shall leave everything to you… My Chosen Oracle… Dear Little Chryseis.'_


	7. Chapter 6: ARRIVAL OF A FAMILIAR ONE

I do not own the official Final Fantasy XV characters… Just the OCs!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **ARRIVAL OF A FAMILIAR ONE**

" _You can only deem one impossible if you continue to think so."_

* * *

Orpheus' simultaneous barking sparked everyone back to reality.

Not wasting any second, Noctis ran up to the steps and stood face-to-face with Ignis. Despite the inability to see, he felt the presence of his dear friend and king. Mixed emotion swelled up in him when Noctis firmly rests his right hand on Ignis' left shoulder… The same gesture of greeting Ignis received after the True King has awoken from his ten-year crystal slumber and upon his arrival at the Hammerhead.

"It's good to see you again, Ignis."

"As do I, Noct."

This time, he returned Noctis' gesture by doing the same as he placed his right on Noctis' left shoulder, his grip tightening as does the feelings of happiness and relief that lingers in his heart. He wasn't able to recompense at the action and Ignis is gravely sure that he won't miss this chance.

The two male friends stayed there in brief silence. It was a silence that only the two of them understand. The years of their time together throughout their youth until their last moments together… It all sauntered at these moments of their silence.

Briseis remained her mouth shut, her eyes caught at the moment of the two males atop the once Citadel stairs. Sensing the gravity of the heartfelt situation, she only held her ground and gently smiled at the sight she is beholding. Not only she is seeing one of the greatest heroes of Eos but the sincere exchange between Noctis and Ignis also set her thoughts and feelings into happiness… Happiness for the both of them.

History books and legends only told her of the acts that they've done to bring peace to the world, a short description that would resort to easy boredom if you are to foretell it to another person… But now she knew, that the friendship is more than what it seems… Something that can not only be described by words but also to be witnessed.

The lovely sight made her think back to her dearest friends as well.

"Your majesty?"

Briseis blinked in surprise as the little girl went to her side. "Yes, dear?"

Before the girl could speak, one of the two boys question but his eyes stared at Briseis. "Who are they? And I heard that him say the name 'Ignis'."

The loud voice of the children was enough to make Noctis and Ignis revert back to reality again, heads turning towards their direction. As Briseis bent down to the level of the children, she saw at the corner of her eye the two men descending down the stairs and they are conversing in hush tones.

The young Queen was thinking of ways on how to explain to the children of what are their identities. Telling them the truth would be a very bad idea as it would arouse suspicion amongst the people if they were to find out that men from the past came about here in the future. She was fully aware that news would spread one way or another but now is not the right time with so many issues arising in Eos.

"We are royal escorts to her Highness."

She was immediately interjected by Ignis' calm voice, stepping up to make his presence known.

Briseis opened her mouth but her words was hindered by the robotic clanking of the remaining Magitek Infantry. Although outnumbered by the remainder of emotionless troopers, Briseis and Noctis now had the advantage as not only they finally recovered but an addition to their duo increased their chances.

Calling upon their respective weapons with Briseis' gunblade and her wrist-mountable shield, Noctis' Sword of the Father and Ignis' Zwill Crossblades, the trio ensued another fight.

The sight of Noctis and Ignis doing link strikes and their 'Enhancement' cooperative technique clouded Briseis' focus that she did an overkill towards the last remaining Magitek Trooper, to which she didn't mean to.

Orpheus had to bark for her to recompose herself, much to Noctis' small grin.

With the disintegration of the Magitek Troopers, the three emerged victorious. Noctis elbowing inwardly on a low manner with a grin on his face, Ignis shaking his hands coolly and gracing a small smile, and Briseis stretches both her arms outward, a huge smile emerged from her lips.

Rounds and fits of cheers and squeals erupted from the three children along with Orpheus' ardent barks.

"That wraps it up." Noctis crossed his arms in satisfaction.

Ignis took slow steps to Noctis' side, nodding in agreement. "Indeed."

Briseis smiled both at the men, lingering on the excitement of being aided by one of the True King's friend. "You both gentlemen alright?"

Noctis grinned, giving her a sharp nod. "Better than alright."

Ignis pushed the tip of his gray shades and gave Briseis a small smile. "So am I."

A simple chance got her to realize that Ignis Scientia is blind basing from the way he fought, the execution of his movements and how he just blankly stares with the addition of the gray shades covering his eyes. All the more bedazzling to her thoughts of him. History surely didn't mentioned that one of them is rendered incapacitated of vision.

"Children? Orpheus?" Briseis echoed out from the bottom steps, twisting round to their directions and quickly reverting back to their other 'guests' before she could impose a rude behavior towards Noctis' friend for staring too long.

The three children gave beaming replies and Orpheus just sat calmly in the middle of them with the exception of his tail wagging enthusiastically.

With her head up, she also saw the view of the top of the Citadel and immediately reminding her of the purpose of their visit. Briseis ran up to the steps and kneeled on Orpheus' level. "Orpheus. Keep the children safe. I still have something to do."

The male dog lowered his head, eyes glinting to which Briseis just gently caressed the head and the neck of the dog lovingly. "I'll be fine. It's the children that I'm more worried."

The exchange of the young Queen and her dog didn't go unnoticed by Noctis and Ignis, still in place below the steps. Noctis had his eyes in curiosity while Ignis calmly listens and has the same inquisitive thoughts.

With a few pat in the dog's head and a small conversation made between the children, the four went ahead inside the Citadel Ruins cueing for Noctis and Ignis to climb up.

The three remained outside of the Citadel entrance, a circle of thoughts each upon them.

The young Queen was the first to break the short solemn silence.

"Well… I wasn't expecting this sort of thing. Still in a shock over it to be honest." Briseis rubbed her temples and exhaling a shaky breath.

"The MTs?" Noctis spoke up.

"Yeah. All the more troubling too since the Citadel Ruins along with the path that we just ventured into is protected by the Sacred Runes. I guess your visions are telling you something."

With the rewinding to the memories of the past and the battle that just finished, Noctis forgot the objective of their destination here and he just sighed in exasperation but perked up in interest to what Briseis told. The visions that he saw are implying him something and as he thought of the other places all the same, he snapped his head up at his actualization.

"What is it, Noct?" Ignis asked.

Other than pondering at his own thoughts, he sensed Noctis' state of surprise. One of the things that he learned after his eyes being rendered unable to see is that he could make sense more of his surroundings since he heavily relies on touch, hear and smell… Even at most of the times, these three senses that isn't even usable like this instance where his gut told him that Noctis thought of something.

"There's four of us… I had three visions. One here and two checkpoints… The first checkpoint is at the borderline of Cleigne and Tenebrae… The Cornelia Village. Second's still not-" He stammered, eyes still wide at the cycle of thoughts inside his head.

"And here I thought I was imagining it." Ignis chimes in, a hand on his chin while the other on his hip.

"What do you mean?"

Ignis directed his face to Briseis' question, eyes furrowed little.

"Before regaining my consciousness, I had a glimpse of the various places as well. The two checkpoints that Noct mentioned being one of them and the other is a lavish forest. Similarly in semblance to the forests of Duscae."

"That's where I was! You're talking about the Fallgrove, Ignis." Noctis buts in. "Anyway, what I'm implying is that… Do you think Gladio and Prompto are here as well?"

"What?!" Briseis gawked, eyes wide open.

Ignis lowered his head in ponder. "It is possible but let us not be going about to conclusions." His sharp and cool expression made Briseis comply to Noctis' answer.

Internally speaking, she now thought about the high probabilities of the other two being sent here in the future as well especially with Ignis' soothing reassurance and his sudden appearance as well.

She cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips, trying to ease herself with all the new given possibilities. "Guess there's only one way to find out."

The three of them came to a resolve to reach out for the other hidden mysteries that were flashed upon Noctis and Ignis.

The new found resolve was interjected by Ignis' exasperation. "As much as I want to sort to these questions that kept on bombarding upon us, I still have to keep myself in check. Like her Highness', I am still in a daze over all of this."

"Not like you to admit that." Noctis blinked, surprised by his unexpected open honesty about everything that has occurred.

He pushed the tip of his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, a shaky breath heaving out of Ignis' mouth. "For once, I would like to."

Briseis made steps towards the foot of the entrance, giving the two men a side glance. "Not here though. Before we go back, I want to show you both something now that we are all here."

She wasn't given a verbal response but with them walking each of her side, she pushed the doors open.

They were welcomed by the Citadel halls. Unlike before, the marble and elegant interiors are now marked with the aged slightly cracked walls and obsolete atmosphere.

The trio also came upon with familiar people. The three children sat by a pillar, all of them peacefully in their perspective dreamlands with Orpheus protectively by their side. Briseis gave her dog a gentle bob of head before slowly pushing onward as to not awake the kids as did Noctis and Ignis, taking careful steps to not create noise.

It was enough for Ignis to know that the insides of the Citadel grounds changed with how Noctis made a small sound of astonishment at how almost unrecognizable it is. Even more so at the sight of the faint painting above the elevator as with the rest that lined along the halls. Ignis asked Noctis of all the painting's appearance to which Noctis just replied sternly of looking a little faded and very ancient than before.

Unknowingly to Noctis and Ignis, Briseis had her eyes set on one painting but the 'ping' of the elevator brought her immediately in reality first as the two men also did snap back to their senses as its' double doors opened to the three. Briseis entered first as followed by Ignis, and Noctis came last.

"The elevator still works?" Noctis waved his head around, hesitant.

"Mh-hm. Magic-powered as well." She told.

Briseis pushed a button, closing the elevators doors and a sound slightly echoed, signaling their ascend.

Ignis crossed his arms, smirking at Briseis' answer. "A hundred years into the future… Quite shocking."

She snapped her head towards Ignis, mouth slightly gaped. "Wait you knew?"

The stop of the elevator motion gave the three to straighten up from their positions and a few seconds after, the elevators opened with Noctis coming out first and Ignis and Briseis stood side by side, still in conversation.

"Yes. His Highness had briefly informed me."

"Wow. And you're so stern and calm about it. Cool." She prodded a small smile, mentally impressed by his state.

"Until now that is." Ignis shook his head sternly.

"That's Specs for you." Noctis playfully patted Ignis' arm.

The two black-garbed men made small comments with Briseis chiming in every now and then and when Ignis asks her questions about the atmosphere and mini-changes of the once Citadel as they make their way to the Throne Room.

Noctis sharp intake of breath signals that the trio finally arrived by the doors of the throne room. With the two men behind Briseis, she carefully opened the doors to the Citadel Throne Room.

She gave the two a steady side glance before gesturing for them to enter first.

The Old King heads in with Ignis trailing behind him, listening intently to his friend's voice and sounds of walking.

Noctis wasn't able to fully observe the throne room as his eyes landed in the soft and ethereal glow of an all-too familiar structure that gracefully hanged atop the place of the Citadel Throne.

"The Crystal huh?"

"In the throne room?" Ignis gasped, snapping his head towards Noctis' direction.

Briseis gently closed the doors and paced in between the two men. "Yes. Rather than placing it amongst the walls of the New Lucian Palace, it slept here instead."

While listening, not only did Noctis' eyes landed on the Crystal but he also noticed the magical runes scattered and imprinted at the surrounding walls of the Throne room with the Throne the only thing that is not marked by the magical runes. He leisurely tracked his way up, eyes still lingering to the Throne and to the Crystal.

"Wouldn't that give more trouble than assurance? Especially with what you've mentioned before." Ignis asked, his role as a strategist kicking in.

Unlike Noctis, Ignis remained below and is beside Briseis… His thoughts instantly filled with concern in regards to the safety of the Crystal plus bearing all the events before.

Briseis sighed in exasperation, eyes narrowing in worry. "That is exactly the problem. With the crystal here and the Magitek Infantry gaining access to the rune-protected areas, it would be a real danger for the Crystal to be stationed here and for the Lucis too."

With his arrival beside the Throne, he asked in question… Eyes still glazed upon the Throne. "Why don't you just move it to the Palace?"

"I don't have the full authority to the Crystal. The Oracle does." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders at the sudden jerk of the men's head towards her.

Ignis was the one to recover from his surprise immediately, holding his chin as he lingered in thought. "I see. Everything has certainly changed. Basing from your words, might I suggest that you set up security perimeters on a temporary basis until you can further finalize your arrangements with the Oracle in regards to this matter?" He faced Briseis, awaiting her reply.

Briseis mouth had slightly gaped, her head turning to Noctis, who just smirked in response. "Whoa… You should meet my friend. She is so totally like you." She referred back, smiling in amazement towards Ignis.

"Except that she has more of a knack of sass rather than class." Noctis gave a smug smile as he descended down the first flight of stairs.

She bit her lip, trying to suppress her laugh at Noctis' comment. "You could say that."

Ignis raised his eyebrow in question, eyes gazing blankly onto Noctis' echoes of footsteps. "Modesty is in my nature but if you ought me to be, I can delve into impudence in however ways that I want it to be."

Ignis smirked with Noctis' halt in his tracks as Briseis laughed towards the two men.

"No thanks. You're good as it is." Noctis raised both his arms in surrender.

"Hmph." Ignis' dead-panned face opposes his tone of amusement.

It was at times like this that Noctis and Ignis felt really relieved and at peace. It made them delve into memories way back into their adventure moments.

Of course, it didn't pass by to Briseis as she get to witness such fun and unbelievable scenarios unfolding in front of her. She was mostly surprised to herself for being upwardly solemn about meeting now two of the greatest men and heroes in the history of Eos.

Before she immerse herself of daydreaming, she got reminded of reality again and looked towards Ignis, his advice echoing inside her head.

Briseis cleared her throat, resulting to Ignis facing to her again. "So… About that idea of yours. I would add that to my agenda. I haven't really thought of that because of all the peace that dwelled for such a long time. I thank you, Mr. Scientia."

"You are most welcome and please... Ignis would do. Your Highness."

"As the same to mine. Briseis or Bry. Name's Briseis Lucis Caelum."

Ignis offered his hand in greeting, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "It is of the greatest honor to meet the descendant of Noctis… Briseis. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She beamed, returning his hand shake sincerely. "Same boat here."

Oh yes. Briseis is definitely never getting used to the fact that she is now acquainted with one of the Great Heroes of Eos no matter how calm she could be.

First the True King… Now… One of the King's Light…. Ignis Scientia is here… Who is currently shaking hands with her.

* * *

"Comfort at last."

The little girl's copper-headed companion sprawled at her bed, eyes up to the ceiling as she relished the comfort of her private quarters.

They had arrived thirty minutes ago but she only just arrived at her room due to her duties of reporting back to her seniors and higher members of the Council on their safe return and in regards to the Lestallum as well.

She almost drifted off when a knock sounded at her door. "Rylli. It's me."

 _Mystearica?_

"Go for it." Amaryllis permitted, sitting up as her eyes landed to the person entering her room.

Mystearica gently closed the door, smirking towards Amaryllis. "Glad you're still alive, Miss the-long-face."

"Heh. Still not worn out, Pole dancer?"

It is a common thing for the two of the young Queen's childhood friends to exchange silly names, much to Briseis amusement.

Other than both of them being Briseis' childhood friends, the two of them are ones as well as proof by the friendly banters and names they give each other and they both are at ease at each others' company.

Mystearica placed both her hips, raising an eyebrow to Amaryllis. "It would take me a lifetime for me to be drained out of strength."

"Let me guess… Until Briseis could take no more to which I believe that she would never do?"

"Read my mind."

One of the many things they both valued… It is their loyalty and protectiveness to Briseis. Not just as a Queen but as their dear friend and sister-like.

Both did have a rough history but Briseis was always there at times that they needed someone to rely on to. It is what made them determined to be a part of their Queen's chosen subordinates in protecting and serving the people of Lucis. Crownsguard, The Lucian High Order, Kingsglaive…. You name it.

"Where is the little one?" Mystearica asked, referring to 'someone' that Amaryllis had escorted safely back.

"By the gardens. Said that she needed some breather after the long trip."

"Alone?"

The copper-headed woman shook her head, informing Mystearica of providing bodyguards near her, referring to the assigned Crownsguard.

"You heading somewhere?" Amaryllis asked, eyeing the small luggage beside Mystearica.

Mystearica nodded, arms crossing in front of her chest. "Yep. Mr. Coriandrum is meeting with me in Gralea and talk out matters in regards to the recent events in Eos."

Amaryllis raised her eyebrows in interest and gave her a small smile. "You're not the Ambassadress for nothing, Countess Highwind. And you do realize that he's gonna be in a raging fit if you're into formalities with him?"

She chuckled at Mystearica's shook of head and smirk, seemingly thinking of the same in referral to the man mentioned. "Appreciate the comment but I also came by to check on you and to count on you two with Bry and the young one."

She gave her a solemn gaze, seriousness taking over her at the mention of their dear friend. "I'm good as it is no worries. Leave it to us, Mysti."

Mystearica smiled and nodded in acknowledgement and was already in her tracks at the door when she stopped and gives a glance over her shoulder. "Another thing, came here too to tell you that your brother awaits you by the training room."

At the mention of 'brother', she lied back at her bed and using her hands as a pillow. "Then let him stand his feet out there until his perpetual demise." Amaryllis puffed a breath bitterly.

Mystearica chortled at her antics. "How cold can you be?"

"Only to him and to those all hearties out there."

Although Mystearica is highly aware that regardless of her rude behavior towards her brother, she knew all too well that from the bottom of her heart, she deeply cares for him and would protect him as much as she does to the Queen of Lucis and to the Oracle.

"Oh well. The more you hate the more you love."

"Shut up."

Mystearica opened the door and looked towards Amaryllis once more. "Now if you'll excuse me… I have an airship to catch. See you in a few days, miss grumpy head."

Amaryllis laughed and waved her off, already standing from her bed. "Take care of yourself, cheeky cyborg."

Mystearica rolled her eyes and snorted in tease and finally closed the door.

With her friend already gone, Amaryllis made her way towards her work table, leaning against it. Her vision landing on the three picture frames and she focused on one.

It was a family photo and they consist of three… From left to right is her brother, her father and herself. She chuckled as it was one of the most unforgettable memories of her childhood. The two of them doing weird wacky poses while she just stood there, her arm wrapped on her father's waist and smiling widely.

This picture was taken during one of their family hang-outs at Cape Caem. Other than Lestallum, Cape Caem is also one of their vacation destination and one of the places that they hold dear.

Amaryllis frowned at the thought of her investigations back in Lestallum as it was one of the places she and her family take by heart.

"But why am I feeling something much deeper within the place? Is there something I missed?" She muttered in distress, her eyes landing on another thing that was on her table…

It was the tattered clothing of the Kingsglaive garb that she found during her investigations.

She has a heavy feeling that something is really going on no matter how much she wanted to simply set it aside or think of it merely as an incident caused by the Magitek Infantry. A feeling that she and her family might be involved with the happenings in Lestallum.

* * *

"Be ridin' home as fast as I'll always do."

Back at Lestallum, Cid Phoebus is occupied with someone on his smartphone… Smiling widely to the one he is in conversation with, leaning on his motorcycle.

"Alright alright lil' sunshine! I will."

Cid ended the phone call and turned back to his motorcycle while he prepared his bag.

"Like Briseis… Always the worry-wart."

He's already heading back to Insomnia since he is temporarily done with his objectives and in giving support to Briseis.

"Hey Cid!"

Cid blinked in bewilderment as the male messenger of the Hunter HQ came up to him and abruptly stopped in front of Cid, catching his breath.

"Martha sent me here immediately. Good thing I caught up to you!"

"Hey ya! Sup?" Cid's southern-voice and expression tries to be as friendly and merry as he is in a hurry to head back home to his main franchise of Hammerhead before sundown as Insomnia from Lestallum is a long way.

The messenger raised his index finger while his other hand fumbled to the inside of his front pocket of his sleeveless vest.

Cid rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Kinda in a rush too so make it quick plus bein' here must've meant ya got somethin'- What's this?" He raised his eyebrows slightly at a brown envelope being handed out to him by the messenger.

"Take it with you to the Queen. Might be helpful."

Cid took it from him and opened the envelope, revealing the content to be a single picture. Pulling it out fully, his usually mirthful glint turning a suspcious narrowing of eyes.

' _Damn! This is not a good sign.'_ He deeply frowned, noting inwardly as he carefully put it back inside the envelope and placed it on the inside pockets of his jacket, tucking it in a secure position. He hopped in his motorcycle, now in much more hurry to head back with a single destination in mind.

"Thanks for this kid! I'll be on my way now. Y'all take care there." Cid removed his cowboy hat, letting its connected string hang on his shoulders and nodded in praise towards the messenger. He roared his motorcycle to life and checked out everything before leaving.

"Be careful, Cid! It's a long way." The messenger stepped back to pave way for him, bidding him farewell by saluting casually.

"Gotcha. See ya!" Cid beamed and put on his helmet.

With a final sharp wave, he rode off… His mind lingering to the picture as his eyes stared ahead with caution and staidness… His usual goofy self settled aside.

' _A Crystal Shard and a different color at that… What in the love of Eos is happenin' right now?'_

* * *

"How are you guys back there?" Briseis asked, eyes staring briefly at the rear view mirror.

"It's all well and fine." Ignis answered, relishing the comfort of the interiors of the car.

"Love to take a nap." Noctis commented, tucking himself comfortingly at his leather seat.

Ignis shook his head in amusement. "30 years of age and you still never cease to get yourself awake."

Noctis laughed, shrugging playfully. "I was gonna add that I won't be right now because I still haven't got the chance to sightsee more."

As the car went into a slow halt due to a herd of Spiracorns galloping across the road, Briseis gave a small glance downwards to the front passengers seat to check on Orpheus, her male alpha dog, sleeping soundly before eyeing the road again.

The three are currently heading their way back to the new Palace with Noctis and Ignis grabbing the chance of taking leisure of the surroundings and the Regalia's car roof is currently open before Briseis closes it again once they near the new Insomnia.

As the Old Insomnia was once well known for its lavish sites, it became even more so with the presence and abundance of the wildlife and their habitats in the old Insomnia outskirts and to the roads they pass by. Most of the parts had even become forests similar to the Duscae Region. It became abandoned to the citizens but not to the mother nature and the animals.

"A hundred years later and you still love to banter with each other." Briseis chuckled, earning a sharp whip of Ignis' head towards her.

"Noct told me about your adventures while making our way towards the Old Lucian Palace Ruins." She answered immediately, reading Ignis' confused expression.

"That explains why you know of my name?" Ignis queried, leaning a bit forward in anticipation to Briseis' reply.

"One of them that is. Others… Through archives and historical files."

"Hmm. Mind if I get to take a glimpse of it?" His tone filled with interest and seething curiosity, something that he always had ever since.

Briseis took a few seconds to respond, eyes blinking to his question. "Ummm. Not at all..."

"If you are wondering on how will I manage in regards to my inability to see, I found such means to." Ignis crossed his arms at his chest, smiling in reassurance to her change of voice.

She sighed instead, now in control of the car again as they continued their ride back.

"You have a telepathic mind or something? You read my mind as exactly as it is. How are you able to do that?"

Ignis nodded, his deadpanned eyes stares out, bathing himself in the warm but comforting air of the nature. "Being adjusted to darkness made me all the more keen to my sightless surroundings including the ones where my five senses are not necessary."

Both astonishment and sadness fills her heart, offering him a small smile instead. "But it would've been nice if you were able to see the light too."

It was too late to take it back as she never had the intention of saying it out loud and she was mentally cursing herself for letting her swell of emotions lead her to crud words towards Ignis.

Noctis was silent all through their conversation but not deaf on it. His fondness on their getting to know wisped away at the mention of his state.

He knew already that Ignis is totally capable of handling himself in all aspects and he is very impressed by it yet guilt still lingered in Noctis.

"Yes it would be. But there is no point on regretting the past. I could only walk on ahead regardless of being devoid of sight. Eyes have I truly lost but it doesn't hinder me to follow what I truly want." Ignis answered, his voice slightly filled with resolve and emotion while still in his calm stupor.

"I-I'm… Truly sorry for getting on ahead and for my rudeness." She stammered, her voice with guilt and shame.

Sensing her inner dread to herself, he leaned forward to pat her shoulder in assurance. "Pay no mind to it, Bry. It helped me ease off a bit while I'm at it too."

Silence sauntered in the air as their driveway to the new Insomnia continues, the mellow upbeat music the only one that echoes through their ears. It was partly an awkward fill but somehow, it also gave them all the chance to ponder a little to their thoughts especially towards the two Lucis Caelums of different eras.

Ignis' clearing of throat halted off the few minutes of silence, motioning his face Noctis.

"Now that I had my fill of questions, might I ask about both yours. How did you and Briseis met?"

Noctis and Briseis took a glance at each other and after brief seconds of staring contest, Briseis left the storytelling to Noctis, much to his wryness. "Like I said before, I woke up in the Fallgrove and got my way into battle ensuing between MTs and the army. I helped and afterwards, Amaranthus Amicitia brought me to the new Palace and I was ushered around by Mystearica Highwind and she introduced me to Bry."

"Amicitia… Highwind… You can't be serious?" Ignis straightened up in his seat, taken aback by Noctis' specific mention of words.

"Iris' and Aranea's descendant. You don't believe me? Ask Briseis yourself."

Briseis chuckled at their exchange, nodding to Noctis and Ignis. "It's true. They're my childhood friends and my trusted allies and subordinates."

"Astounding. Are there more along the way?"

"Careful what you wish for Ignis." She grinned, stifling her laugh to herself because of both the men's twisted expression of amusement and puzzling faces.

"And I'll take that as a yes. Childhood friends too for the others?" Noctis butted in, leaning at the front passenger seat and reaching his hand down to gently rub the Orpheus' head.

The act made Orpheus bark happily to Noctis to which he gave the canine a smile of comfort.

"You said it." She grinned in tease.

Noctis shifted back again to his seat and his attention now to Ignis. "What about you? How'd you end up there?"

"The exact scenario of waking up as you except for the way of providing assistance against the Magitek Troopers. Treaded my way around before truly arriving at the Citadel Ruins."

"Good thing you made it safe and sound."

"Thank heavens I did."

One thing that Ignis was still bothered other than the fact of the mere purpose of him and Noctis being here is the air of mysteriousness that shrouds upon his arrival at the once Citadel… Something that he still haven't told yet because of their female companion plus the fact that he still haven't comprehended his thoughts towards the pet of the young Queen whom Ignis assumed that helped him escape from the Magitek Troopers.

"What about you, Briseis?"

"Yeah?"

"How have you been with all matters of events diverging into one?"

At his internal unwinding caused him to be curious more of the young Queen, inwardly bedazzled upon meeting Noctis' descendant all the same.

Briseis raised an eyebrow towards Noctis to whom the latter noticed and blinked candidly.

"You told him about the chaos did you?"

"Don't blame me. Blame his curiosity."

She slumped her shoulder, unable to deny away any longer. "Well you'll get to know about it eventually so no point in hiding it."

 _It's not that I don't want to tell him… Now is just not the right time I suppose. Oh well._

Sensing the heavy stares behind her head, she composes herself a little to tell them the recent events and her own opinions when her phone ringtone buzzed.

She laughed nervously, sparing them an apologetic look towards the front view mirror. "On second thought, I'll put it aside for a moment. Sorry."

"Don't be. Go ahead." Ignis assured, giving her a stern nod.

She reached out for her ear piece, eyes still peeled upon the road. "Briseis."

Both of the men went on with their temporary time of comfort with Noctis staring out at the scenery of blue skies and grasslands while Ignis remained in his usual calm expression. Still, both of them are carefully listening to her words.

"Okay. We're on our way back now and with an addition at that."

Briseis speaks a calm tone but the flash in her eyes beams in enthusiasm nodding every now and then.

"Where is she?"

She beamed ever more so towards her earpiece and tries to pull off a small smile as she can.

"Mhm. Good. Anyways, I'll inform you once we've arrived. And the kids? Did you br-"

Briseis stopped mid-sentence and bobbed her head in understanding.

"Thanks for bringing them home."

After their brief stay in the Citadel Throne Room and leaving the Old Lucian Palace, Briseis sent for Lucian soldiers to escort the children back to their homes.

"Alright. Got it. Bye." She plugged her earpiece off and resumed to her driving the Regalia.

"Who is it?" Noctis asked, curious about her mirthful ambience oozing out of her face.

"Another childhood friend of mine. She informed me of my sister resting in her room. Perfect timing since I'll be able to implement that advice of yours, Ignis."

This perked up Ignis in slight perplexity. "Hm? Will you be able to communicate in a long distance?"

"Yeah. Usually talks like this are on personal matters." Noctis agreed, arms crossing in front of him matter-of-factly.

She was about to question them on their sudden explanation when a pang of realization hits her brain, face-palming inwardly upon her own stupidity.

"I almost forgot that you're from the past! Anyhow, it will be on a one-on-one basis and there is no need to travel up to Tenebrae to meet with the Oracle." Briseis informed, her gleeful expression still heavily present.

Mystification hanged upon the two men as they exchange non-verbal expressions with each other to which Briseis blinked at first.

She realized her own foolishness again when Noctis asked for further implications on what she said.

"The Oracle is my sister. Chryseis Lucis Caelum."

A stunned stillness hanged in the car and coincidentally, she stopped the car due to another animal crossing. Noctis had his jaw dropped to her while Ignis composed in his seat even more and his head at his front, eyes wide.

"You're kidding. She's not a Fleuret?" Noctis broke the silence and still gawking in shock.

She giggled at their facial expressions through the front view mirror, shaking her head sternly. "Nope. This is actually the first time that an Oracle is a Lucis Caelum." Briseis informed.

"That's a first that I've heard too. At every time it passes, more shocking revelations come upon." Ignis spoke, a tint of surprise in his every being.

"Damn right it does." Noctis voiced out, now sitting upright as the sudden information brought his mental state very wide awake now.

Briseis grinned, snapping her head to the two men quickly. "And she wants to meet you too."

At the mention of meeting, the view of the New Lucian Palace came into view signaling their close arrival at the New Insomnia and at the same time, raising the Regalia's hood to avoid the gazes and startles of the citizens that they would go through.

Before accelerating the car, Briseis faced the two men behind her.

"She's really a breezy one so expect a warm welcome from her."

* * *

The recent attack of the Magitek Infantry have already spread like a wild fire amongst the people of Lestallum.

As promised by Amaryllis with Briseis' approval, various Lucian soldiers have been designated already along with a few Hunters assigned by the head huntress, Martha.

Although all have been uneasy with the issue of the MTs, one amongst them have been not sitting well with all the situation.

"Where the hell am I? I'm dreaming right?"

The humid temperature of the city adds up to this mysterious figure's confusion as trying his best to control his emotions plus the fact that the figure is trying to keep a shadow façade as to not get involve with such complicating matters any longer.

" _I thought those robotic freaks no longer existed?!"_

" _Is the Niflheim Empire trying to wage wars again?"_

" _Why must our hometown be part of this?!"_

" _Are Lucis and Niflheim on the brink of war again?!"_

" _First Cornelia, now here?"_

" _Why can't they just let history stay as it is?"_

" _What will the two Empire rulers do about these issues, I wonder?"_

" _Lucis musn't ally with those Nifs anymore!"_

Tons of question in regards to the appearance of Magitek Infantry voiced out upon the sea of gossipers and the worried people of Lestallum as the unknown figure pass by amongst them and trying to gather information at the same time.

"What are they ranting on about?" The obscured man mumbled quietly.

 _Niflheim…? In alliance with Lucis? I really must be in dreamland._

As he was about to wander off further to collect more news and important data to delve himself of answers, he heard another group talk about something else.

" _Hey did you know? Those MTs were blasted off to bits single-handedly!"_

" _My bro is from the Hunter HQ! Said something about a guy from the Kingsglaive."_

" _Woah! Then the Queen knew about this?"_

" _We still don't know that! Martha said a vigilante did this."_

" _Still cracking on it last I've heard."_

" _Looks really deep though. Even that rowdy Cid grew heavy wrinkles on his good face!"_

The various conversations of the people made the mysterious guy's head haze for a bit leading him to ponder to his thoughts inwardly not realizing that a stranger's hand patted upon back. "Dude? You alright?"

The uncanny figure himself snapped himself back to reality, doing his best to set aside his dizziness and nodded to the stranger in the best and friendliest way that he can be.

"Yeah. No sweat. The heat's just getting to me."

He didn't wait any longer to the one who questioned him in worry as he settle himself up firmly and took big careful steps forward, not giving them a backward glance but instead a nonchalant wave-off.

The hooded jacket-wearing figure took the safety of the back alleys, disappearing into the narrow paths of the Lestallum with a firm purpose.

 _Got no other options here. I'll get to the bottom of this._


	8. AUTHOR'S MESSAGE (rissyrisso here! XD)

_**Hi everyone!**_

So sorry that this is not an update.

I'll be totally honest with ya'll… I'm not inspired from writing lately because of the pressure here in my family and I have the responsibility of taking care of my grandmother another is that I'm struggling with school work plus being a student leader even during the school vacations since I'm an incoming 4th year college student and booooy what is hard.

And I really feel guilty for being behind already in the story (Both FFXV and DMC since I only wrote 2).

I gotta admit to you all… I've been trying to be a good writer but I realized (like a cold splash of water hitting my face) that I haven't put all my heart's content and passion into writing the recent chapters. I was just like "Hey I'll just write in pronto so that I can have an update" and I'm truly sorry. I lost my passion of writing (And here I promised that I will update this every month or wherever I can… but HEY I'm so full of ass for not keeping my word.) I'm very sorry. :/

To whoever wrote that latest review (it dated back in May 2 and stopped in Chapter 5) in A New Age… You didn't display your username and **I REALLY WANTED TO THANK YOU!** Seriously though… You were the cold water that splashed into my face (I was hurt of course but it's more of a wake-up call). **Super duper thank you** for that review and I am sorry if I let you down (well not just you guest reviewer but to the others too… ) If you didn't typed that I wouldn't have awoken myself from reality! I love that idea too and it made me so excited on the thought that "What if Noctis was given another chance at life and the heavens above gave him a new life a hundred years into the future with a new purpose while the rest is to find out as they go deeper into the chapter plus the fact that Noctis met his friends' descendants and formed an unlikely acquaintance with his own descendant as well?"

I really couldn't stand that open-ended ending-ish? Hahaha. Anyways THAT of the FFXV and it really made me bawl my eyes out! (AND I STILL CAN'T GET OVER WITH IT IT'S BEEN MONTHS NOW. XD) So the FFXV ending and the thing that it is part of the Fabula Nova Chrystallis with the Lightning Saga has been the inspiration for this story. "I was like hey this is the world of FF… Everything is possible! XDD Even death rewinds itself backwards and bring life to those who are worthy or even to those who never existed! *ahem*Serah,Tidus*ahem*" XDDD

So what I'm gonna try to do is to write up some drafts first since I failed to do this and it must be the reason on why I have such bad grammar structures and step-by-step plotline (I reread it and I swear I'm laughing over myself for having so many errors and nonsense! XDDD) and that I get A LOOOOT of writer's block. :/

So for you all that made A New Age on their favorite's list and the followers… I SUPER THANK YOU! I LOVE writing SO MUCH and despite having less inspiration… I will not give up on it and I'll take it step-by-step like this story too and I won't surrender the things that I love to do and I'll take it slowly… I will do my best to mend my errors and retake back my passion in writing.

I even have all the ideas for this story in my head and I will pour it all in my draft notebook and laptop! :D I was never the perfect writer and I make huge mistakes and I won't be the perfect writer but I'll do what is good for me, this story and for ya'll who had taken the time to read this and the 'A New Age'.

I really apologize for disappointing you all but I'm not gonna update for a looooong while since I'm going to start from zero (I might do the other story DMC too IF I can. Hahaha. Who knows?) and I'll do these writings without any pressure this time.

 _ **See you soon! (I don't know how soon but I'll just leave it at this because only time can tell now. )**_

 _We'll meet again_ (In Iggy's voice~ ) XD

* * *

P.S. I RECOMMEND YOU GUYS TO READ DeepAqua4's **Woman of No Consequence** and **Nocturne** (If you haven't read these). They are both are different stories but the two diff OCs (Cara for Woman of No Consequence and Rox of Nocturne) have eyes only for the hot ass tattooed Goril- I mean… Gladiolus. *wink wink* So Yep… It's a GladioxOC and obviously both are FFXVs. XD Happy reading!


End file.
